Her Hearts Desire
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: Based on Gossip Girl TV Show Season 3:Chuck tells Blair she is no longer invited to his club opening. Will the hurt she feels drive her away? Will Chuck regret his actions and make things right? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am starting a new chapter story and it is probably crazy but I can't get this story out of my head, so I decided to go ahead. If it doesn't get a lot of response, then I might just make it a 2 or 3 shot instead.

Background: This picks up after Chuck tells Blair that she is no longer invited to the opening of the club. The liquor license proves to be authentic, so the party carries on as planned. The rest of the story will not follow the episode. This is just where my mind went so I hope that you like it. Everything leading up to the club opening has happened as it did in the episodes, including the gay kiss and Blair's problems at NYU.

Rated: T for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Chuck looked Blair in the eye. He couldn't believe that she had called Jack. "Jack Bass is the last person I would ask for help!" he shouted. There was anger in his voice and in his stare.

"I don't understand why it matters. You have the liquor license and the club can open like you wanted." Blair stood her ground. She didn't understand why he was so angry. He didn't ask for the favor, she did. She came toward him and tried to put her hand to his face to sooth him, but he backed away. "I have a club to open, and you are no longer invited!" Blair had tears in her eyes as Chuck walked back to the bar and turned his back on her.

"Fine", she shouted with as much emotion as she could, but you could hear the hurt in her voice. She looked at both Chuck and Serena, as neither of them made a move to look at her. She grabbed her purse and stormed out the door alone.

The next few hours were agony. Blair made her way back to her dorm room and sat on her bed in silence. Georgina was gone, so she had the room to herself for now. She looked around and felt empty inside. "Why does everything that I do and say turn out wrong? Am I really that awful?" She contemplated her thoughts aloud, but no one answered. She realized that she was all alone. Dorota had gone back to the penthouse to prepare for her mother's return from Paris. Eleanor was to return in a few days to work on her next project.

Blair sat as the tears ran down her face. "He's supposed to know that I am not perfect. He is supposed to be the one that love's me no matter what I do or say." She closed her eyes and felt the acid and her breakfast push up to her throat. She wasn't going to be weak. She pushed it back down and took a few deep breaths. "They don't need me, then they won't have me around." She hurried to her closet and grabbed her luggage and started emptying the drawers and closet.

The club opening was in full swing and the band was terrific. Chuck was walking around and greeting the guests and making sure that everyone was having a good time. Just as he finished talking with a business acquaintance of his, he spots Nate at the bar.

"Nathaniel, I am glad that you could make it." He slaps his good friend on the back and waves to the bar tender to get him a scotch. "I have to hand it to you Chuck, this is a great party, and the place looks terrific. How did you manage to get Mark to play here tonight? I heard he was booked up for months." They both looked over to the stage at the band. They were doing a great job and it had been a miracle to get them. Well, not actually a miracle, just a phone call from Blair Waldorf.

Chuck looked a little uneasy, but answered Nate anyway. "I didn't book them, Blair did. I guess she knows Mark's sister from one of her society clubs and was able to get him here tonight. I didn't want her to help, but I have to admit he was the perfect choice." Nate nodded his head and then asked "Where is Blair by the way? I thought she would be by your side tonight. She lives for this kind of thing." Nate noticed how his friend's face changed. There was silence, and then Chuck looked up to answer him. "She's not here. I was upset over her interference and told her she wasn't invited tonight. Actually, I expected her to show up anyway. She never listens to me."

Nate could see the seriousness in Chuck's face, even though his friend tried to hide it with is last remark. "Did you and Blair have another fight? That's been happening a lot lately hasn't it?" Chuck didn't really want to talk about his personal relationship with his girlfriends' ex-boyfriend, but Nate was his friend too and they were trying to be cool with each other now. "She called Jack and he procured the liquor license that I needed for tonight. She knew I would be angry, and she did it anyway." Nate looked at Chuck and saw that he was upset with Blair, but to keep her from the opening seemed rash, even by Chuck's standards.

"Maybe you should think about that then. She must have wanted to help you awfully bad to risk that you would be angry. I think we all know how loyal Blair Waldorf is to the ones that she loves. She might have been wrong to do it behind your back Chuck, but you gotta know she did it because she loves you and wanted this night to be great. She knows how much this means to you."

Chuck just stared at Nate in disbelief. "I probably overreacted, but Blair knows how I feel about Jack. I would rather have kept the club closed then ask him." Nate looked at Chuck and then raised his eyebrows. "Yet, you still took the license that allowed you to open the club tonight. I guess it wasn't so bad of a favor after all then." Just as Chuck was about to defend his decision one of the guys he had placed at the front door tapped him on the arm.

"Mr. Bass, this package just arrived for you sir." Chuck nodded his head and the man placed the large box on the bar and walked back toward the front doors. Chuck looked at the box and his face turned white and his stomach flopped a little. Nate noticed that his friend wasn't looking well all of the sudden. "Chuck, are you ok? Do you know who the package is from?" Chuck nodded his head yes and grabbed the edges of the top and slowly took it off of the box. Inside was the dress that he had given to Blair to wear to the club opening. Sitting on top was an envelope with his name on it. Nate stared as Chuck slowly grabbed the envelope and opened it, taking out the piece of paper inside.

Chuck stared at the paper and then dropped his arm to the side and wiped his other hand over his face trying to make sense of what he just read. Nate was getting more concerned by the minute. Just then, Serena saw both men at the bar and came up to talk to Chuck.

"Chuck, I am glad I found you. Everything is going great and the celebrities I invited are having a great time. We managed to get a lot of good shots outside the club. I would call the evening a great success!" She was very excited that the opening had gone well and that her help would make the club opening front page news. After all, it was her assistance in obtaining the celebrities to attend that would get his club the publicity that it needed and also help her with her current job. She was on cloud nine.

Chuck didn't answer and Serena noticed that he didn't look happy. She turned to Nate and asked what happened. "I don't know, he seemed fine and then this package arrived with a note and he hasn't said a word since." Nate pointed to the box on the bar and Serena went to look inside. "Wow, what a gorgeous dress Chuck." Just then Chuck looked up as if he just noticed Serena's presence in the room. "It's Blair's", was all he said.

Serena frowned a little and then spoke again. "But you told Blair she wasn't invited to the opening." Just then she noticed the note in Chuck's hand. "Chuck, did Blair send the dress to you?" He nodded yes and gave the note to Serena. She read it and frowned and Nate noticed. "What does the note say Serena?" She looked back at Chuck and when he didn't say anything, she read it out loud.

"**Chuck, I thought you should have this back. It is much too beautiful to go to waste. Perhaps Serena knows someone who could wear it. I hope that the opening is a success. Love Blair."** Serena looked over at Chuck and he was still looking at the ground. She could tell that he was upset and decided to ask the question that was hanging in the air. "Chuck, have you talked to Blair tonight?"

There was a long silence and he finally spoke. "No, I haven't. I've been busy trying to make sure that everything went as planned for the opening". He took out his cell phone and checked for messages. There weren't any from Blair. No texts, or missed calls, or voice messages. She had returned the dress he bought for her along with the note. He suddenly felt his stomach drop and a bad feeling took over. The stress of the opening had clouded his judgment. He should have called her later and told her to come to the opening and wear the dress. He should have known that she would be hurt.

Just as Serena was about to say something Chuck's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was from Joseph, Blair's limo driver. He had procured the additional limo and driver for her use when she needed it. He answered the call right away and with a nervous voice.

"Chuck Bass." There was a moment of silence and then Joseph's voice came through as Chuck walked to a quieter part of the hotel so he could talk in private. "Mr. Bass, this is Joesph. I just wanted to check in with you and see if you needed me this evening." Chuck was confused for a moment and then answered. "Joseph, you are Blair's driver and need to be available if she needs you. If she doesn't, then you are free to go home for the evening. I am sure she will call you in the morning if she needs you."

Again, more silence and then Joseph replies. "Mr. Bass, I just assumed that you knew sir. Miss Waldorf indicated that she wouldn't be needing my services anymore and that I should contact you for my next assignment." Chuck was surprised by this but needed to find out what was going on. "When did you last speak to Miss Waldorf, Joseph?"

There was reluctance, but Joseph finally replied. "When I took her to the airport this afternoon sir. She indicated she was going on a trip and would no longer be needing my services. I indicated that I would be here when she returned, but she told me that I would no longer be driving for her as she wouldn't be using the limo again. I just assumed that you knew of this sir."

Chuck pinched his nose as if he was getting a splitting headache, and asked Joseph if he knew where Blair was going. Of course she hadn't told him, but it was worth a shot. He couldn't believe that she would just leave without saying anything. Yes, they had argued and he was angry with her, but this was not the answer.

He ended his call with Joseph and hit speed dial number 5 of his phone. "Mike, I need you to find someone for me and I need you to do it quickly." He gave Mike his instructions and then hung up the phone and couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Everything had been going his way tonight, and now the bottom fell out. Just the thought of losing Blair made him sick, and he never imagined this would happen. Mike would find where she went and then Chuck would make her come to her senses and come home. Running away was always his thing, not Blair's. She always stayed and faced her problems with her head held high. Why was this time different? What had happened to make her leave without telling anyone?

He would never forgive himself if this broke them apart. He walked back to the party to give his friends the news, and wait for word from Mike. The music was still playing but the crowd was thinning out as it was getting late and time for everyone to leave. He wanted to be happy for the success of the opening, but his thoughts always came back to Blair and where she might be and how he missed her already.

Note: Please leave a review and let me know if you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Wow, what a shock. Thanks for all the great reviews! I had no idea this story line would be so popular when it was swimming around in my head. Just want to give you a couple of facts. For the purpose of this story, Nate and Serena are not mad at each other. I didn't want to concentrate on that storyline as I wanted to focus on Chuck and Blair. I need the non-judging breakfast club to be together. Oh, also, I don't know much about fashion. I will do my best to describe clothing for the purpose of the story, but other than that it won't be too designer specific. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Too bad for me!

Chapter 2

"Chuck, maybe we should try to call Dorota". Serena was pacing nervously as Nate and Chuck sat at the bar and waited for the rest of the guests to leave. The club was nearly empty now.

Nate was the next to offer assistance. "Dorota would never break her trust with Blair. If Blair told her not to tell us, she won't." Serena stopped her pacing and gave Nate her best glare showing that she didn't appreciate him shooting down her idea.

"Fine, do you have a better idea Einstein!" Nate looked at Serena in disbelief. He was just giving his opinion after all. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it. They were all trying to help. This got Chuck's attention and he wasn't happy.

"Just both of you shut up. I can't hear myself think!" He was looking at them both now and voicing his displeasure at their bickering. "Mike will call soon and then I will decide what to do from there." Nate and Serena both looked like they were just scolded by an angry parent.

Serena finally cleared her throat and spoke up. "Hey, we aren't the ones who hurt her feelings by telling her she wasn't welcome at the club opening. I would think that you would be glad that we are trying to help you." Chuck turned around and the look on his face told them both that he was not in the mood for Serena tonight.

"Well, Serena. Funny you should mention that. I believe that your _best_ _friend_ looked to you for support and didn't receive any. I wouldn't be so quick to judge me, or why Blair is upset. If anything, she is probably upset with both of us. Has she called you? No, that's right. Thank you!"

After his outburst he walked away from them both and to the exit. They watched as he walked outside to the sidewalk and lit up a cigarette. Nate turned to Serena and put his hand over her hand that was now resting on the bar. "Serena, you should know better than to push his buttons, especially considering the circumstances. He's upset right now. Don't take it personally. This is Chuck. This is how he operates. He lashes out at whoever is in the line of fire."

Serena looked at Nate with tears in her eyes. "He's right. I didn't take up for her when Chuck uninvited her. I turned my back on my best friend. I'm sure she is just as upset with me as she is with Chuck. Maybe more. I was worried about my job and I let her down."

Nate sighed and took her hand in his and pulled her away from the bar. "Look, there isn't anything else we can do tonight. Let me see you home and we will meet up tomorrow and find out if Chuck's PI has found out anything. If we have to, we can call Dorota and try to pry it out of her. It really wasn't such a bad idea you know."

Serena smiled a little and agreed to leave. She let Nate walk her outside, they said good night to Chuck who was still being quiet and aloof, and entered the town car that Nate had waiting. Chuck watched as they drove away, wondering how in the hell everything had got so messed up.

Somewhere in the Bahamas……

Blair was lying on a lounge chair on a beautiful beach drinking from a tall glass that had some fruity drink in it with an umbrella. She had on a big white floppy hat, and a very tiny red bikini, along with her sun glasses. She looked like one of the many tourists there on vacation, but she wasn't having the time of her life. She was thinking, and wondering what the hell she should do next.

A young woman sat down next to her in one of the many lounge chairs along the beach front. She was pretty, Blair thought, in a Southern California kind of way. Before Blair could stop staring the young woman spoke up. "Hi, I'm Allison. I hope its ok that I am sitting here. You weren't saving this for your boyfriend or anything were you?"

Blair was surprised by the woman's voice, and she finally found her manners that her mother so wonderfully instilled in her the past 18 years. "No, no, you're fine. I wasn't saving it for anyone. I'm Blair by the way. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, well good then", she said. "Are you here on vacation? You have beautiful skin. It doesn't look like you spend much time in the sun." Blair wasn't really looking for conversation, but she decided it would be rude to ignore the girl. "Yes, I am just here to get away for awhile. I burn easily, so I have to be careful in the sun. I must preserve my delicate complexion."

Allison nodded in agreement. "I wish I had skin like yours. I spend quite a bit of time in the sun, so I am afraid I have a tan pretty much all year around. I am from San Diego California by the way, where are you from?"

Blair smiled. She knew this girl looked like the typical blonde from California and was proud of her skills of detection. "I'm from New York. I don't spend too much time in the sun, unless it is poolside at private parties, and that's only when the pools are outside. Or, I guess maybe at a yacht party. I went to one of those last year and laid out on the deck for awhile. But mostly our swim suits are just to attract the opposite sex. Swimming would ruin my hair, and Alfredo my hairdresser would just kill me."

Allison chuckled at this. Blair then laughed as well, and they continued to talk and sip their fruity drinks. Blair decided this is just what she needed. She had a clean slate here. Allison was a new friend with no knowledge of who Blair Waldorf from New York was or about her mistakes. She decided it wouldn't be all that bad to be around this girl, and maybe, just maybe, she could even relax and enjoy herself a little.

Back in New York…….

Chuck's alarm went off and he rolled over in the bed to an empty space. He reached out and shut off the alarm. He ran his hand across the satin sheets and sighed heavily. This was one of the mornings that Blair would have been there with him instead of at the dorm. He realized he didn't like waking up without her. He missed her presence and he hoped that Mike had some information for him this morning.

He put on his robe and walked over to the dresser and picked up his cell phone. He checked his messages. Nothing from Mike, or from Blair. There was a text message from Nate asking that he meet him and Serena at the coffee shop down the street. He really didn't want to deal with them this morning, but maybe they had new information to share, so he decided to get dressed and meet them. He texted a return message and headed for the bathroom to get ready, cursing as he stubbed his toe on the nightstand.

By the time he reached the coffee shop he was getting worried. He still hadn't heard anything from Mike, so he hit his speed dial and waited for the PI to answer. "Mike, this is Bass. Do you have anything for me?" Chuck could hear the sigh at the other end before Mike finally spoke. "No boss, I don't have anything yet. I don't think she wants to be found. I can't find where she has used her credit cards, or her cell phone. I am working on the airlines, but you know how tight their security is after 911. I can't guarantee that I will get anything from my source there." To say that Chuck was pissed would be an understatement. "I pay you to get results. I expect you to find out something, and I want it soon. Call me as soon as you do!" Chuck slammed his cell phone shut just as he reached the front door of the coffee shop and he saw Nate and Serena at a table inside.

As soon as he joined them at the table the waitress came and took his order. Both Nate and Serena looked at Chuck and knew he had a bad morning already. He had nicks on his face where he had cut himself shaving, and his clothes weren't as meticulous as they usually were. "Rough morning?" Nate asked, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "How could you tell Nathaniel, was it the scars on my face, or perhaps the fact my tie doesn't match my suit that tipped you off?" Although it sounded like a question, Nate wasn't dumb enough to fall into that trap, and didn't respond.

"Chuck, have you heard from Mike?" It was Serena's turn to try now since Nate crashed and burned. But from the look on Chuck's face, she had asked the wrong question. "It seems that my inept and obviously overpaid PI hasn't found anything yet. I am sure after my pep talk this morning though, we should be hearing something soon."

Serena was almost afraid to say anything more, but she still believed that since Mike didn't have any information that their next logical target was Dorota. "Chuck, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think we should go talk to Dorota. Nate thinks she won't spill, but for some unknown reason she seems to really like you. It is always Mr. Chuck this and Mr. Chuck that. I say we finish up here and pay her a visit."

Chuck looked up from his coffee and Serena braced herself for his reaction. "Well, sis, I guess it couldn't hurt. It's not the worst idea I have ever heard. Finish your drink so we can go." With that, he stood up and tossed his coffee cup into the trash and headed out the door with his cell in his hand. They knew he was calling for the limo and decided to give him a few minutes to himself while they finished up there.

Blair was now back in her luxurious cabana. She had taken a shower and changed into a knee length yellow dress and flats. She normally wouldn't be so underdressed, but as Allison pointed out, this is a vacation and you're supposed to let loose. She actually had enjoyed her talk with Allison, and the blonde had even gotten Blair to agree to dinner. Blair saw her phone on the table where she had put it when she arrived. She hadn't touched it since she left NY. She was tempted to turn it on and see if anyone had bothered to try and reach her, but she decided it was best not to know. This way she wouldn't be disappointed if her message box was empty.

She couldn't help it though that her thoughts always ended up about Chuck and what he was doing. What time was it there? Would he be at the hotel getting things in order after the party? Was the opening as successful as he had hoped? Did he even notice that I am gone? All of these things that she swore she wouldn't think about kept creeping back to the front of her thoughts. This was supposed to be her time to think about what she wanted for the future. But no matter how hard she tried, it was always Chuck that she day dreamed about. That motherchucker. God she was pathetic!

Note: Well, still like where the story is going? Think Dorota will spill the beans? Please push the review button and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: You guys are great! I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and favorites for the story. I was going to try to respond to everyone, but I thought you would appreciate the next chapter instead. It's the longest one yet. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters. Too bad for me!

Chapter 3

Dorota heard the ding of the elevator and was surprised. She wasn't expecting Mrs. Rose until tomorrow. She headed from the kitchen out toward the elevator and ran into Nate, Serena and Chuck as they entered the penthouse.

"Mr. Chuck", she said nervously. "What you doing here?" The three looked at each other and then back to Dorota. She was wringing her hands together and now looking down at the floor.

"Well, Dorota, I am here to find out where Blair has gone off to. I know she wouldn't leave without telling you where she was going or how to get a hold of her." He walked right up to her and took her hands in his. "I need to know where Blair is. If you know something, please tell me."

Dorota looked up at Chuck and she could see the concern on his face. They all waited in silence while she debated in her mind what to say. Finally, she spoke. "Mr. Chuck, Miss Blair very upset with you. You hurt her very bad. She ask me not to say." Blair had specifically told her that if any of her so called friends or Chuck asked, she was not to say where she went. Normally she wouldn't trust her maid with such information, but she knew her mother would be home soon and would demand to know where her daughter had gone off to.

Chuck didn't move, so Serena spoke up. "Dorota, I know that you are trying to keep Blair's confidence, but you have to know we are all worried sick. She isn't answering her phone and she left suddenly. Please, tell us what you know. We promise we won't let Blair know how we found out."

Dorota looked at Serena and Nate and then back to Chuck, who spoke up again. "I know that Blair is angry with me Dorota. I also know that you know how much I love Blair. I need to find her and apologize. You're trying to protect her, I get that. But, you want us to make up don't you?" Chuck used his best smoldering look and Dorota looked like she would give in. She knew that Mr. Chuck cared for Miss Blair, that he loved her. She also knew that Miss Blair would kill her for telling. But it wasn't like she hadn't been in this type of situation before. Mr. Chuck came once before with Miss Serena to ask Dorota about Miss Blair's whereabouts. She was spiraling out of control after she didn't get into Yale, and perhaps it was happening again. She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened and she didn't try to help.

"Fine, Mr. Chuck. I tell you. But you must promise to be good to Miss Blair when you find her. She upset, but she loves you too. She feel bad right now and think she has no one. She have trouble with the fitting in at college. Her mother will throw fit when she finds out she leave NYU and get incomplete on classes. You must no yell at Miss Blair when you find her or I will not tell where she go."

You could almost hear the collective gasp from Serena, Nate, and Chuck when Dorota said that Blair had left NYU. Blair never quit anything in her life. They all knew she had some problems fitting in there at first, but they never thought she would quit.

"You must be mistaken Dorota", Nate finally said. "Blair has never quit on anything in her life. I know she was upset that she had to go to NYU and Serena has mentioned that Blair was having some trouble fitting in, but quitting, that's not in her vocabulary!" Chuck stood silently still and finally looked up. "This is all my fault. She told me she wanted to quit, but I thought I convinced her not to. I should have noticed that she wasn't happy. I should have realized after the freshmen speech fiasco that she was grasping to fit in."

Dorota then cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "Miss Blair no quitter! She just take leave of absence to decide what comes next. She can go back anytime. She just upset now and need to think. She leave to go away to think about future." Dorota was clearly upset that they were thinking that Blair gave up on college. She did her best in her broken English to explain what she knew about the situation.

"Dorota, we know she isn't a quitter", Serena said. "But this isn't like Blair to leave without telling any of us, especially Chuck. You have to know we only want to help her. Please tell us where she went."

She nodded her head. "Miss Blair make arrangements to go to Bahamas. She say she needs to rest on beach and think about her life. She want peace and quiet and beautiful sunsets. She want to go where no one judge her."

Chuck finally looked pleased at getting some information that could help him find Blair, even though he caught the part about her feeling judged. They had agreed they were the non-judging breakfast club. Did she really think that he was judging her? He suddenly felt very sad that they had all let her down when they always vowed to be there for each other. He looked at Dorota with sadness and hope in his eyes. "Do you have the address or number where she is staying?" Dorota nodded again, and went to get them the information.

Blair had risen from her nap. She had decided to try to and sleep a little before she needed to get ready for her dinner with Allison. She found that she didn't sleep well, and it was always the same dream that woke her up. She had been having the same dream since her and Chuck had a falling out the previous week over the scheme with the freshmen speech. In her dream, he leaves her, which turns it into her worst nightmare. He said he would love her always, but when she closes her eyes Chuck leaves her every time. She didn't think she could take him leaving again. She didn't have time to dwell on it now, so she went to her closet to pull out something to wear to her dinner with her new friend, and hoped that the night out would take her mind off of Chuck and what she felt was their inevitable end.

Allison was waiting at the table when Blair arrived at the seafood restaurant that they agree on. She looked lovely with her blonde hair swept up and her blue dress that was slightly off the shoulder. It wasn't designer of course, but Blair decided that it didn't have to be. She was just going to enjoy the evening with Allison, and not comment on the fact that her necklace didn't go with those ear rings.

"Blair, I am so happy that you could make it. I was so excited when you texted that you could meet me. My boyfriend has a business dinner this evening, so I am on my own." Blair pulled out her chair and was surprised by the hug that Allison gave her before she could sit down. "I'm glad to be here with you Allison. I haven't had a chance to get out of my cabana until tonight. This place you picked certainly looks…….interesting."

Allison chuckled a little. "I know it's not what you are used to in New York, but believe me, they have the best fresh fish in this area. Take a look at the menu and I will let you know my favorites. I have been here a few times over the past few years." Blair nodded and opened her menu just as the waiter came to take their drink orders.

Chuck was resting his head on the leather interior of the limo. The stress of the past few days were finally catching up with him, and he was exhausted. He had finally convinced Serena and Nate that he needed to go by himself to talk to Blair. Serena had work after all, and she wasn't on good enough terms with her new boss to take time off already. Nate had school, and Chuck didn't want to give him an excuse to flake out. They agreed they would stay behind, but only if Chuck promised to keep them in the loop on what was happening. If they didn't hear from him as promised, they would be on the first plane out.

Chuck wasn't exactly pleased to be leaving so soon after the club opening, but he had people he trusted in place to keep things going until he came back in a few days. At least he hoped that it would only be a few days. Knowing Blair, she was going to make this as difficult as possible for him. But he was determined that he wouldn't return to New York without her. He needed her, and he wasn't about to make another mistake that cost him the one person that always loved and believed in him. He just hoped that he could provide whatever it was that she needed so they could return home together.

Much to Blair's surprise, she was having a wonderful time at dinner. Allison had asked her about her life back in New York, and they talked about school and their families. Blair had made certain to be vague about her personal life. She liked Allison, and there was no reason to have her privy to the intricate details of her life with Chuck, or any of her past transgressions.

"So, Blair, how about I take you out to a club next? There is this place that I have been wanting to go to, but my boyfriend has been so busy with work we haven't had a chance yet." Allison was smiling and Blair realized in that moment that this girl really liked her and maybe she could be a real friend. Blair wanted to make the effort, so she agreed. Making new friends had been almost impossible back in New York, but she felt like she could be herself here with no expectations or judgment. Somehow, being anonymous felt good for once in her life.

When they reached the club it was in full swing. There were lots of tourists there, but from what Blair could see it appeared to be very popular with the locals as well. They found a couple of empty seats at the bar and ordered their drinks. "So, Blair, you haven't mentioned a boyfriend yet. I am sure someone as beautiful as you can't possibly be single? Allison was looking at Blair with one eyebrow arched for effect. Blair was caught a little off guard by the question, but in usual fashion she was able to compose herself and answer the question. "Well, there isn't much to tell really. I guess you could say that my boyfriend and I are on a little break right now. We aren't seeing things eye to eye, so it seemed that maybe a break would be good for both of us. I came here to get away from everything and think. Oh, and have fun too of course. I think all couples go through things sometimes, and a break from each other can be a good thing. Don't you think?" Blair really hadn't meant to give such a lengthy and almost honest answer, but it just sort of came out and she couldn't stop. For some reason she felt like maybe if Allison gave her some validation for her leaving New York and taking a break from her life, that she would feel better about her decision.

Allison looked at Blair thoughtfully, like she was thinking about how to answer the question. It was the first personal thing that Blair had shared since she met her, and she didn't want to ruin it by saying something stupid. "I guess time apart can be good in certain situations. Sometimes it takes time away from someone to realize how much they really mean to you." Allison noticed that Blair's eyes were teary and for a moment she thought that maybe she had said the wrong thing. They were silent for a moment and then Blair spoke up. "Well, that is one outcome. I guess the other outcome would be that one or both of you realize that you are better off apart." Allison could see that this was a discussion that was causing Blair some distress, and she wanted her to have fun tonight, so she changed the subject. "Hey, we are in a club surrounded by gorgeous guys and alcohol. Let's have a drink and then dance ourselves silly!" Blair smiled. There was something about Allison that was infectious and reminded her of Serena. "Ok, but I refuse to do the chicken dance or the Macarena."

By the time that Chuck had arrived at Blair's cabana it was beyond late. He had knocked at the door with no answer, and once he realized that she wasn't home he bribed the resort manager into letting him inside, convincing him that he was Blair's fiancé and he was planning a special surprise. Of course the Benjamin's that he had placed in his pudgy little hand was most likely the reason for his easy compliance to Chuck's request.

To say he was tired was an understatement. The flight had been long and he had forgotten to take into account the late start and time difference. He arrived much later than he anticipated, and was shocked to find that Blair wasn't home. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning. Where would she be at this late hour and was she by herself? It was one thing to worry about her being alone, but an even more scary thought that she might be with someone else. He shook his head of those thoughts and proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower and try to rid himself of his travel dirt and of his thoughts of Blair out with another man. He wasn't sure that a shower held that much power, but hopefully it would help relax him before Blair returned and he would have to face his fears.

Blair and Allison left the club in the wee hours of the mourning. They were having a good time and didn't realize how late it was getting until they noticed the dance floor's lack of patrons. Blair then told Allison she needed to be getting back, so they took a taxi and Allison was dropped off first. "I really had a nice time tonight Allison. Thanks very much for inviting me to dinner and dancing." Blair was smiling a very genuine and happy smile and Allison was pleased she had helped her to let go and have a good time.

"You're welcome Blair. Sorry about the guys at the bar though. I am sure you are used to getting hit on, but some of them were just plain ridiculous. Seriously, I think I heard better lines in middle school. Especially the tall one with the earring and the Marilyn Manson t-shirt. I mean, really, what the hell was he thinking? Do we look like we would be interested in someone who thinks burping the alphabet is a talent? " Blair laughed and they said goodnight, both promising to call the other the next day.

The taxi made its way a little farther and dropped Blair off at her cabana. She stumbled a little before reaching the door and had dropped her keys as she was trying to put them in the lock. She was bending over to pick up the keys, swearing under her breath that she hadn't drank enough to be acting this uncoordinated, when she lost her balance and started to fall forward.

Just about that time the door opened and someone caught her before she fell face forward into the floor. Warm hands gripped her elbow and pulled her inside and before she could scream she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone and sent shock waves through her body. She felt his breath on her neck and his familiar voice say her name. "Blair". She looked up straight into the deep brown eyes of none other than Chuck Bass, and he was wearing nothing but a towel and a frown.

Well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter promises to be very emotional as Blair and Chuck come face to face for the first time since there conversation at the hotel. Please be kind and push the review button!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I hope that you are still following the story, and it is still good enough for you to review. I love to hear your comments! This chapter covers their first meeting since Blair left New York.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters. Too bad for me!

Chapter 4

Her heart was pounding, and she surely thought she must be having delusions, because Chuck Bass could not be here in her room standing in a towel. Had she passed out? Was she so drunk that she passed out and this was all a figment of her imagination. Then he spoke again, and she came back to her senses.

"Blair". His voice was gravely with a hint of anger. What the hell, she thought. What the hell is he doing here and grabbing her arm and sounding hurt and angry. "Chuck". It was all she could manage to get out of her mouth as he was pulling her inside the room and shutting the door behind her. His fingers were gripping her elbow a little harder than he should have and she pulled enough that he finally let go. "What are you doing here?"

Her voice was a little shaky, which was understandable as she was shocked and, yes damn it elated, to see him standing there. He had followed her. For once in the many years they had danced around each other, he had followed her, and she couldn't help but feel good about that. He still hadn't replied to her earlier question, so she asked it again, but added his name this time for effect. "Chuck, what are you doing here?" He finally must have realized that she expected an answer because his eyes focused on hers and then proceeded to scan her from head to toe, taking in her short black dress. "I came to find you Waldorf. We need to talk." He started towards her and she quickly stepped backwards, almost tripping and falling to the floor. She managed to grab the edge of a desk near the door and catch herself.

"I don't want to talk." She was trying to calm herself and keep him from touching her. She knows if he touches her, she will give in and allow him to solve their problems with sex. She wasn't going to let that happen. She wouldn't make it that easy for him. Not this time.

He noticed her body language and stopped short of grabbing her shoulders. He raked his hand through his hair and sighed. He tried looking into her eyes again, but she looked away. He knew this wasn't going to be discussed tonight. It was evident she had been drinking, and he was exhausted and frustrated. It wouldn't do either of them any good to force a conversation that was sure to end in a shouting match.

"Ok. We don't have to talk tonight. Let's both get some sleep, and we can discuss this in the morning." He was moving now back toward the bathroom when her answer startled him and stopped him in his tracks. "No! You do not get to tell me what to do Chuck Bass! You don't get to show up looking like the one who was wronged. I don't want to talk to you now or in the morning. You shouldn't have come here. I want you to leave." She was shaking now. He probably thought it was from anger, but it was really out of fear and hurt. She was hurting and she wanted him to feel that hurt too.

"You don't mean that Blair." All of the sudden he is walking towards her again and even though she puts up her hand for him to stop, he doesn't. He's touching her hair now and looking at her with those eyes. "I know you don't mean that." His lips are now slanted against hers asking for forgiveness the only way that he knows how. His body still damp from his shower is pressing against hers, and he places his lips on her neck. He's pulling her closer, and kissing her face now, when he realizes that she is crying, and not the kind of tears that he has come to expect. These are different, and they scare him.

"I'm sorry." It slips from his lips before he realizes he has said it. He is looking into her eyes again, hoping that the answers will be there and he will know what to do to fix this. "It's not enough." Her reply seems to even surprise her, and she sees the hurt in his eyes and for a few seconds it makes her feel good to hurt him. "Please leave Chuck." The tears continue to stream down her face, even though she wants to appear strong in her resolve. Her shoulders are shaking now and she is afraid that any minute she will break down and lose all control. "I love you Blair". He loves her and she loves him. That was never in question. But she doesn't want to feel this way and sorry isn't enough.

"I'll agree to leave now, if you promise to talk with me in the morning. I won't go back to New York without you Blair. We have come too far to throw it all away now. I won't lose you over this." She couldn't think with him standing so close to her, and she suddenly lost all ability for speech. So she just nodded, and hoped that he would accept that and go. It wasn't until he was dressed and heading toward the door with his suitcase that she really believed that he would leave. He turned the door handle and then turned around one last time. She was still standing in the same spot as she had been for the last 20 minutes. For some reason she felt frozen and unsure where she should move to. "I'll be back at 9 in the morning, and I hope that we can sit down and talk then. Get some rest." He shut the door, and that is when Blair Waldorf lost herself.

Note: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know the last chapter was a bit short, but believe me it was difficult to write and it was all Chuck and Blair. So, that count's for something right? Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is longer (and maybe worthy of an M rating in parts) so I hope you will stay with me and trust where I am going with the story. I have a lot more planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. What a cruel world!

Chapter 5

He needed a drink. Things didn't go well with Blair, and he needed a drink to drown his sorrows. He called for a taxi and headed for the closest bar he could find. He needed to come up with something to say besides _sorry_, since that apparently was _not enough_. What did she want from him? The taxi stopped and he handed the man some bills, grabbed his suitcase, and headed inside for one drink. He already decided it would just be one drink, and then he would find a room to get some sleep before facing the firing squad again in the morning.

She knew she couldn't sleep. Still, she was so tired, from the combination of crying, too much to drink at the club, and the stress from seeing Chuck. She ached because as mad as she was at him for treating her like he did, just being close to him again was agony. She loved him so much, she really did. But he couldn't just say or do things and expect her to be there for him whenever he decided he wanted her again. She was too tired to stand up in the shower, so she just stripped off her dress and got under the covers. She would shower in the morning before Chuck arrived. She turned on her cell phone and set the alarm, laying it back down on the bedside table. She was too tired to think anymore, so she finally closed her eyes and passed out from sheer exhaustion.

"Hey buddy. Its closing time, you gotta go. Do you need me to call you a taxi?" Chuck lifted his head to find the bartender shaking his arm. He wondered for a moment where he was, but then he remembered that he had come here to have a drink, that unfortunately led to two, then most likely 5, and then to him apparently passing out on the bar at some point.

"What time is it Rick?" Chuck was slurring his words, and his mouth felt like he had swallowed a bucket of sand. He vaguely remembers chatting with Rick the bartender earlier. Was that his drool on the bar? "It's Ron! Its 4:00 am buddy, and time for you to go. I have to close up. You want me to call someone to pick you up?"

Chuck looked up with glassy eyes and remembered he didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to call. He began rambling. "I love her you know. She doesn't know what she does to me. I can't be me without her. She's so fucking beautiful and so fucking stubborn. She's beautiful when she's stubborn."

The bartender sighed as Chuck laid his head back down on the bar and continued to mumble the name Blair over and over. He reached into Chuck's pocket and took out his cell phone. "Seems like I have one of these every night these days" he said to himself and he searched through the phone and then hit the send button.

Blair woke up suddenly to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It startled her. Was it morning already? She wondered how long she had been asleep. She reached for the bedside table and grabbed her phone, glancing at the bedroom window and noticing it was still dark outside.

Her head was pounding and she finally realized it wasn't her phone alarm but an incoming call. She noticed right away from the caller ID that it was Chuck and she almost hit the button to ignore the call. She hesitated and bit her lower lip, while it rang once again. Against her better judgment, she answered. "What do you want Chuck? I thought you said you would leave me alone until morning!" There was a short silence and then a voice she didn't recognize began talking.

"Um, yeah, I am really sorry to be calling you this time of the morning, but I have this guy at my bar and he is pretty wasted. He keeps saying the name Blair and I found your name in his cell phone. Can you come and get him? I don't think I can just send him off in a taxi considering the shape he's in."

Blair sighed. "Is he alone?" She wasn't sure why she asked that, but she needed to know. "Well, yeah. He came in by himself several hours ago and just sat at the bar drinking. Several women tried to approach him, but he just waved them off. He's had quite a lot to drink lady. Can you come and get him or not? I need to close up the bar and if you can't come and get him I am gonna have to call the cops."

Blair was relieved to hear that he hadn't picked up some skank at the bar. "Yes, of course. What's the address? Ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and swallowed some aspirin. Her head was still pounding, but she managed to get dressed and call a taxi to pick her up.

The ride back to her room was quiet. The bartender had managed to help her get him into the taxi and he was lying across her lap while she slowly ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. "Blair? I…I…I'm s…orrry Blair. He was slurring his words, but she understood him. Leave it to Chuck Bass to find a way to get her attention by getting shit faced. "I know Chuck. I know. Believe me you're going to be even more sorry in the morning."

The taxi driver helped her get him to the door and then she assured him she could take it from there. He was partially awake now, and standing with her help, and she was sure she could at least get his sorry ass to the couch.

She stood looking at his crumpled form now laying on the couch with his face in the pillow and one leg laying over the edge. "You are a giant mess Chuck Bass" she whispered to herself, as her eyes pooled with tears. She reached down and pulled his dangling leg up on the couch on top of his other leg and then placed a blanket on top of him. That would have to do, because there was no way in hell she was going to try and undress him.

She went back to her bedroom and shed her clothes once again to try and get some sleep. After the night he had, he would not be pleasant to be around in the morning. Now she was dreading it even more than before. She laid her head on the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to go to sleep as her tears tracked down her face.

She awoke to lips dragging across her collarbone and hands desperately raking her body. She knew it was him before she had a chance to be startled by the sudden intrusion of her personal space. She went to bed alone, that she was sure of. She had left his drunk ass on the couch before she went to bed, sure that he would be out for the duration of night. But it was his hands now softly caressing her breasts and his lips kissing her stomach in a way that only he knows best.

It felt so good and so right that she almost lost herself in his embrace before she remembered where she was and why she was there in the first place. She placed her hands on his face to distract him from his current position on her nipple (that felt like heaven by the way) and raised his head to look her in the eye. "Chuck, you are supposed to be on the couch sleeping off your little attempt at drinking yourself to death" she managed to say before he once again put his lips in the crook of her neck. He moaned loudly at her attempt to distract him with her declaration of his late night actions at the bar, but it didn't deter him from his mission.

She felt his hands grip her ass and before she could think of what to say next his lips were on hers demanding entrance with his tongue. It felt so good to be held and his lips were so soft that she forgot her earlier resistance. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to groan again and deepen his already passionate kiss.

It felt like she had been wandering the dessert for days and finally someone had given her a much needed drink of water. His tongue was doing sinful things to her mouth and she couldn't help the feeling that was surfacing between her thighs as she arched herself against him. Was that him moaning or was it her? It felt so good to be touched by him. It was the best feeling in the world and just this once she thought it would be ok to give in. She could return to being angry in the morning.

Her mind was no longer working now as she felt his hands grab the ends of her panties and rake them down her legs in one quick motion. She thought for sure she heard him gasp and say her name as he brought one leg up and kissed the inside of her thigh. His mouth should be illegal, she thought. The things he could do with that mouth surely must be illegal in most states. Her eyes were closed as she laid back and enjoyed his way of making her remember the one thing that neither of them could deny they did best.

He knew damn well what he was going to do when he hurriedly tossed his clothes on the floor and stepped toward her bed. His mind was lucid enough to know it was wrong, but his body won the fight. He could smell her the moment he awoke on the couch, and it lured him to her bedroom like a feast awaking a man who hadn't eaten for days.

She looked so beautiful with her dark brown locks splayed across her pillow. All he could think of in that moment was how much he loved her and how he had to make her realize that they belonged together.

He slipped between the covers and was shaking as his fingers slowly touched her porcelain skin. "God you are so beautiful Blair" he hoarsely whispered into her neck as his hands continue to explore her body. How long had it been since he touched her? Had he really been so distracted lately that he hadn't taken time to worship this woman? In this moment he couldn't imagine anything being more important than exploring every inch of her body and awakening the vixen that he knew her to be. So he continued with his mission, even though he knew he would pay for it dearly once she remembered why she left him in the first place.

His mouth was now touching her there and his tongue was working its magic at her core. She was arching her back to grant him even better access and her hands were now gripping the bed sheets because she would surely float away if she didn't hold herself down. She could feel the liquid pooling in her eyes as she squeezed them shut, wondering if it was because of sadness or ecstasy. "Ch..u..ck" she moaned. It was out of her mouth before she had a chance to realize she said his name and then he was on top of her again with his mouth on hers. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss as their lips slanted and she once again granted his tongue access. She felt his arousal against her thigh as he parted her legs with his knee.

A few seconds later he was slipping inside her. "Jesus Blair, you feel so good. Don't leave me…. please don't ever leave me again." It was his raspy voice again against her ear, causing her to lose all control as her nails scraped their way down his back. Every time with him felt like the first time and all she could think was how could this be wrong when it felt so right. They fit together like two pieces of a crazy mixed up puzzle. So tight in every crevice that it wasn't possible to think that they didn't belong together. She met his every thrust equally, drowning in each other until they finally both climaxed together as she heard him mumble that he loved her one last time before they finally succumbed to exhaustion. They remained intertwined together for hours, like they were desperate to savor each other, even in sleep, before morning arrives and they have to face the harsh light of day.

Note: Did you like it? Wonder what will happen in the morning? If you are reading, please take a second to hit the review button and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Once again I am blown away at the number of you still reading. Thanks to each and every one of you for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Ok, on with the drama! I think this is my longest chapter yet. I expect immense gratitude.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. What a cruel world!

Chapter 6:

"Blair?......Blair?" He slowly opened his eyes and touched the silk sheets and realized that the warmth that he had felt beside him throughout the night was now replaced with emptiness.

Chuck sat up in bed and tried to get a bearing on his surroundings. The events of the previous hours came flooding back and he held his head. It was pounding. He never intended to drink so much. "Blair…….." He called out to her again with no response. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and scanned the room for his discarded clothing. They were still lying on the floor where he had hastily thrown them just a few hours ago.

He picked up his boxers and pulled them on, and continued through the bedroom to the kitchen. It was dark, and no evidence that anyone had been in there that morning. He proceeded to hurriedly walk through the rest of the rooms until he made it back to the bedroom and sat once again on the bed. He held his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. She had left again.

"I can't believe this". His voice was heavy with a hangover, but more importantly with remorse. If only she had stayed. He wanted to talk to her this morning and explain everything. Before he had drunk himself into a stupor, he had used the time at the bar to think about the situation and his part in her leaving. The whole situation was because neither of them was capable of complete trust in the other. They needed to talk about it, and it was his intention to do that this morning.

Of course she ran. What was he thinking? He should have stayed on the couch, but the only thing he could think of when he woke up was Blair. How she smelled, her voice, her delicate features and porcelain skin.

All of a sudden he thought of checking the closets and drawers. Her suitcases were still there and her clothing was still hanging in the closet. His heart jumped a little at the thought that she hadn't left for good. She would have to come back. Her personal papers and makeup were on the dresser, and she would never leave without those, no matter how upset she was with him.

His head was throbbing, so he decided to check and see if she had anything he could take in her medicine cabinet. The closer he got to the bathroom the more he realized that he heard someone whispering. He quietly walked the last few feet to the door and put his ear to the door to listen. He knew in an instant it was Blair's voice.

"I don't know how I let this happen!" Blair was whispering into the phone as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She had woken up entangled in Chuck's arms and immediately felt good. She loved how he made her feel safe and loved waking up in his arms. Blair realized that she had let him into her bed last night and as the memory washed over her she couldn't help being relieved that he still wanted her. Chuck came to her and even though they hadn't resolved their issues, he still wanted and loved her. He told her that many times over and over while they made love.

But then she panicked and thought about what that meant. She needed to talk to someone and she started to push Serena's speed dial number when she remembered that she wasn't speaking to her. She quietly padded to the bathroom and shut the door and dialed Allison's number.

"I'm trying to calm down. I'm sorry for calling you this early. Can you meet me?" Blair was a little frantic, but tried to remain calm. "We should have never gone out to the club. I drank too much and it clouded my judgment. Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you." Blair hung up the phone and turned on the shower. She would meet Allison at the coffee shop nearby and together they would talk and figure out what Blair should do next.

Chuck stood quietly and caught bits and pieces of the conversation. He knew she was asking someone to meet her and talked about the club and how she had drank too much and it clouded her judgment. Had she met someone at the club? Was she making a date with him now even after sleeping with him last night? Exactly what happened at the club last night? He heard the shower start and decided to get dressed and wait for her to come out of the bathroom and confront her.

They were not broken up. That was all he could think of as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom. They had an argument yes, but they were not officially broken up and she was not under any circumstance allowed to date someone else. There was no way he was going to let her turn this around to be his fault. Just the thought of someone else touching Blair, breathing in her scent, touching her hips as they danced, made him furious. He paced back and forth clenching his fists, glancing at the bathroom door every so often.

He was sitting in a chair near the bathroom door when she emerged after her shower. She turned the door knob carefully and poked her head out. She thought he must surely be sleeping, so she opened the door and found herself face to face with Chuck. She was still in a towel and her hair was wet. The first thing she noticed was he didn't look happy.

"Do you want to explain to me just what hell is going on Blair?" He immediately took the offensive and didn't stop to think that she might not understand what he was talking about.

She took a defensive stance by crossing her arms and huffed a little. "I'm sorry? What are you talking about Chuck? I was taking a shower. People do that you know; which, by the way, you might consider because you smell like a brewery." She scrunched up her nose and then attempted to walk around him but he caught her by the arm.

"I heard you talking to someone on the phone in the bathroom. Are you making a date with someone you met last night? What the hell Blair? You can't possibly think that's ok. You can't possibly think that I would allow you to do that!"

She realized then that he had been listening to her conversation through the door. Apparently he didn't catch everything that was said, but it was enough for him to assume she was talking to a man.

"You won't _allow_ me to! Are you kidding Chuck? Since when do I need your permission to do anything? You are the one that didn't want me to act like a girlfriend and told me to stay out of your business, yet now you want to act like a jealous boyfriend and assume you should be privy to mine!" She was furious now. How dare he dictate to her what she can and can't do. He didn't even have all the facts straight, and he was jumping to conclusions.

"You know, I don't know why I would expect anything different from you. You don't trust me, that much is obvious. You don't trust me to help you with something that is important to you and a big part of your life, and you don't trust me enough to keep from accusing me of doing something that you don't even have all the facts about. Now please remove your _caveman_ hands from my arm so I can get ready. I am meeting someone in half an hour and you are going to make me late."

"Like hell you are Blair! You aren't going anywhere. If you think I am going to let you leave here to meet with some jerk you met while you were out clubbing last night you must be crazy. It was obvious you drank too much. Did something happen? Did you let someone touch you Blair?" He was still gripping her arm a little too hard and tears started to form in her eyes. He immediately noticed and let go of her arm. She pulled it back and was rubbing it where his fingers had been.

"Is that what you think of me Chuck? I'm not some whore. What about you? You were drinking yourself to death at a bar last night. How do I know you didn't pick up some whore there? How do I know you weren't touching someone else when you were supposed to be finding a room to sleep for the night?" She had tears streaking down her face now. He had accused her of sleeping with another man without thinking about her feelings. Did he really not trust her?

"Did I hurt your arm?" He seemed to be calmer now and realized he might have hurt her when he noticed her rubbing her arm. "Blair, I didn't mean to grab you that hard. Let me look at your arm." She jerked it away when he reached out. It was turning red already and would surely bruise.

"Leave me alone. I want you to leave so I can get dressed." She wasn't looking him in the eye. She walked over to the bed and sat down facing away from him and wiped the tears from her face. She could clear things up easily by telling him that she was meeting Allison, but she shouldn't have to. He shouldn't believe that she would do that to him. Making him jealous was one thing, but cheating was altogether different. She would never do that.

He stood speechless. The room was quiet except for her breathing which was hitched from her silent tears. Chuck finally walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled at her feet, resting his hands on her thighs. She flinched at his touch and he frowned. Not once, in all the times they had argued, had she ever been afraid of him or his touch. Guilt suddenly rushed through him and his eyes pooled with tears.

"Blair" he whispered. She had her head turned away from him, so he bravely reached out and gently grabbed her chin to turn her face to him. She didn't flinch this time, but closed her eyes instead. He had hurt her. The bruise on her arm would heal, but the one in her heart would take longer.

"I'm sorry". His voice was gentle and sincere. Gone was the jealous anger and instead was concern for Blair and what he had said to her. "I am an idiot. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. But the thought of someone else touching you makes me lose all sense of control. When it comes to you Waldorf, I am possessive. I can't help it. I have never been in love before, so I am afraid that I don't know the rules."

She slowly opened her eyes and could see the sincerity as well as the tears that were threatening to fall. Her bottom lip began to quiver and he instinctively ran his thumb over it. "Why do we do this to each other Chuck?" Her voice was soft and wavering, and slightly hoarse from her crying. He moved his hand to caress her jaw and then moved it back to gently caress her thigh. It was a comforting touch and wasn't meant to be lustful.

"I'm not sure Blair. I think that maybe we forget sometimes the power we have to hurt each other. If we didn't love each other as passionately as we do, then it wouldn't hurt so much. I wouldn't change us Waldorf. What we have most couples don't ever achieve. But, it seems we get in our own way sometimes. The question now is, do you love me enough to try and work through our issues?"

She listened intently as he spoke and didn't say a word to interrupt. It wasn't often that Chuck opened up to her and let her know what he was feeling. "I did meet someone since I have been here." The sentence hung in the air, and Chuck's face looked as if she had punched him. She realized how it sounded and quickly put her hand over his and continued.

"I met a woman my first day on the beach. We have become friends, and she was who I was with last night at the club. She asked me to dinner and we went out for a drink afterward. It was fun to get away from being Blair Waldorf from the UES for awhile. I was so hurt that you didn't want my help, and getting away seemed like the thing to do. I'm your girlfriend, yes, but I am also one of your closest friends as well. You're supposed to come to me for help and allow me to be involved in every aspect of your life. I don't want to be just your girlfriend Chuck; I want to be your partner. I want to be the first one you turn to when things are good or bad. That's what it means to me to be in love and in a relationship. If we don't have that, then we won't make it."

It was a heartfelt confession, for both of them. It may have been the first real conversation they had achieved since the day he told her he loved her. Blair took his silence as a bad sign until he stood and pulled her into a standing position as well. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close and buried his face in her hair. "I don't want to lose you Blair. I can't describe what I felt when I found out you had left, but I don't want to ever experience that feeling again. I promise you that we will get through this. Please come home with me."

Just as she started to speak she heard her cell phone ring. "I need to get this. It is probably Allison wondering where I am." She gently released herself from his hold and went to the table to retrieve her phone. She looked at the caller ID, and it was indeed Allison calling.

"Hello. No, I haven't left yet. Everything's fine. Yes, we've been talking. I'm sorry to do this to you, but would it be possible for us to talk later. Ok, that would be fun. I'll ask him and call you later. Bye." He could only hear one side of the conversation, but was relieved that it appeared she wasn't going to be leaving right now. Blair seemed to be in deep concentration after she hung up and he startled her when he suddenly spoke. "Was she upset that you didn't show up?"

She finally realized that he had said something, so she turned towards him. "What?" She hadn't heard him. She was still trying to absorb everything that he had said to her earlier. "I just asked if Allison was upset that you didn't meet her." She walked over to stand in front of him again. "No. She was very understanding. She has been a good friend to me while I have been here. She said her boyfriend was finally free tonight and thought maybe we would consider meeting them for dinner."

He smiled the first genuine smile since he had arrived there. "Of course we can. I would love to meet your friend. You know I jump at any chance to go out with the most beautiful girl in the world, especially when she's mine. She is still mine isn't she?" He gave her the famous Bass smirk, but she knew he was sincere.

"Yes, Bass, she is still yours."

Note: What do you think? Please hit the review button and let me know. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: 100 reviews. Wow! I'm glad that you are still reading. I have more jealous Chuck (just because we love that), and more drama with our favorite pair. It's another long chapter for you guys. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. Oh the agony!

Chapter 7

"Allison….Allison!" Blair called out across the crowded club when she saw Allison standing at their table and waiving her hands. There was a handsome blonde male sitting at the table with her. This must be the infamous boyfriend.

Blair motioned for Chuck to follow her as they made their way towards the table. Chuck allowed his hand to rest at the curve of her back when he wasn't trying to keep pace with her. Why was she rushing? It wasn't as if her friends were gong to leave anytime soon.

Maybe she was still feeling anxious from earlier this morning. The rest of the day prior to them leaving to meet Allison and her boyfriend had been quiet. They were both exhausted from lack of sleep, but mostly from the very intense confrontation that morning. They had both been tip toeing around each other since then. It was good that they had talked and finally expressed their feelings, but Chuck had the sense that Blair was still apprehensive about coming home with him.

"Blair…I'm so glad that you both were able to make it!" Allison threw her arms around Blair and gave her a welcoming hug, and this startled Chuck. He had never known Blair to feel comfortable enough with someone to engage in such personal contact, especially someone she had known for such a short time. They broke away from their hug and then there was an awkward silence. Allison made a face, as if to say that Blair should start the introductions. The blonde at Allison's side was now standing as well.

"Oh, right…Allison; this is my boyfriend Chuck Bass. Chuck, this is the friend I was telling you about, Allison Montgomery." Allison proceeded to shake Chuck's hand. "Very nice to meet you Chuck. This is my boyfriend Todd Whitingham...Todd, this is my friend Blair Waldorf and of course her boyfriend Chuck." Blair and Chuck both shake Todd's hand and they all sit down at the table. The waitress noticed the presence of the additional customers and took that moment to come to the table and take their drink orders.

Allison was trying to glance at Chuck without being obvious. She knew very little about his relationship with Blair. It was enough to realize that Blair came here to escape something, but she never elaborated on why. She figured that maybe she could help by inviting them to dinner at this club and allowing Blair a stress free night out where they could all talk and get to know each other. She had no idea how wrong she was.

The evening started out relatively well. Todd and Chuck engaged in business talk, once Todd indicated he was in the real estate business and was actually mixing business with pleasure while on vacation. He was impressed to hear that Chuck was the heir to the Bass Empire and that Chuck was branching out on his own to make a name for himself.

The girls were chatting, drinking their martinis and waiting on their appetizers when a very good looking dark haired man approached their table. "Blair?" Both of the women looked up at the same time as he put his hand on Blair's shoulder. She was startled, but looked up into a set of very blue and very gorgeous eyes. "I knew that was you! I told my friends that the sexy table dancer from last night was here and they didn't believe me. I just had to come over and prove them wrong."

The table was suddenly silent. Todd and Chuck had stopped mid sentence as soon as the young man spoke and placed his hand on Blair's shoulder. Chuck immediately noticed the startled look on Blair's face. What followed didn't make him feel any better about the situation. Why did this guy feel like it was ok to touch his girlfriend?

Blair just stared at first with her mouth agape. Chuck then turned to her and spoke, shaking her out of her stupor. "Blair….do you know this guy?" Chuck had placed his hand around hers on the table and shook it a little. "What?" She wasn't sure what was happening now, and she certainly didn't know why this guy thought he knew her.

"No….no…I… I don't know him." She was shaking her head side to side while looking at Chuck. The man then cleared his throat, trying to get Blair's attention again. "Blair, come on, you can't possibly have forgotten me already. I mean, it was just last night. I probably should be offended, but you did have your share of alcohol. But surely you remember the table dancing during Shakira's hips don't lie? I mean, that was some show you put on. You were actually better than most professionals I have seen."

Blair was turning white as a sheet now, and Allison took this opportunity to intervene in the conversation, hoping to diffuse the confrontation that she was sure would happen shortly. Chuck had stood up from his chair, and was about to grab the guy by the collar when Allison placed herself between them. "I'm sorry…what did you say your name was?"

He smiled and showed his brilliantly white teeth. "It's Carson. I remember you too, you're Blair's friend. If I recall, you joined her for part of the dance as well. Your moves weren't too bad either!"

Allison clearly looked embarrassed as she looked from Blair, to Chuck, and then to her own boyfriend. Chuck had listened to enough. "Blair, what exactly happened at the club last night? You said you went out with Allison to have a few drinks and talk. You didn't mention anything about dancing on top of a table. Did something else happen with this guy?" Chuck's face was turning red now and Blair was looking as if she could burst into tears any minute.

"No!!! I don't know what he's talking about Chuck. I don't remember doing anything like that. I mean, at least I don't think I did." That was totally the wrong thing to say because Chuck lost his cool and grabbed Carson by the neck and shoved him backward. By now, Todd was on his feet as well, and was quietly speaking with Allison who was still mortified by Carson's story of her dancing on the table as well.

"Get away from her!" Carson was walking backward now with his hands up as if to surrender. He clearly didn't want to fight. "Look man, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was taken. She sure wasn't acting like she was last night."

Just then, the manager of the club came up to them, asking if there was a problem. This diffused the situation, and Carson left to join his friends who were now heading out the door. Chuck stood still for a few minutes, trying to calm himself before returning to their table.

Allison and Todd were now clearly in an argument, with Todd trying to remain calm about the embarrassing situation. "Allison, I think we should leave and talk about this in private." Todd was never one to air his issues in public, and was putting on his jacket and handing Allison her purse.

"I'm sorry Blair. It was very nice meeting you Chuck. Obviously this isn't the evening we hoped it would be. Todd and I are going to leave now. Blair, I will call you later." Blair was staring at her hands on the table as if they were aliens and looked up when Allison spoke and shook her head yes.

Blair and Chuck were all alone now and Chuck had finally sat back down in his chair. The waitress arrived with their appetizers and they both just sat and stared, neither saying anything. Chuck then stood and placed some bills on the table. "We're leaving!" That was all he said as he waited for Blair to regain her composure and grab her purse. They silently left the club as Chuck called a taxi to take them back to Blair's cabana.

The taxi ride was torturous. Blair sat with her hands in her lap, wanting to reach over and touch Chuck, but not brave enough to do so. Did she really dance on the table? She vaguely remembered cheering and applause at some point, but at no time did she remove any clothing. That she was sure of. She was also sure she didn't do anything with this Carson guy. He must have been just one of the guys enjoying the show. Suddenly, she was so embarrassed.

"Chuck?" She said his name softly, but with a questionable tone. He was being too quiet, and this was scaring her. Usually he would be yelling and screaming and demanding answers. "Don't Blair. I don't want to talk about this in the taxi." She was relieved that he was still speaking to her, but his answer didn't relieve her fears. All she could manage to say was "Ok".

Once inside, Blair set her purse down on the desk near the door and proceeded to the bedroom. She just wanted to take her shoes off and lay down before she fell down. She knew that Chuck was angry, but she really hadn't done anything wrong. Sure, it was possible that she drank too much and stood up on the table at the club. But really, Serena did this kind of thing all the time. It wasn't as if she cheated on him.

Chuck entered the bedroom and took off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair. He ran his hand through his hair several times before he finally began speaking. "Would you like to explain to me what the hell just happened Blair?"

He wasn't yelling, but his voice wasn't normal either. "What do you want me to say Chuck? I mean, ok, I might have stood up on the table at the club, but I didn't do anything wrong. I certainly didn't do anything with that guy, and for you to think that just shows that you still don't trust me! The only thing that I am guilty of is drinking too much. You don't have any room to talk when it comes to that. If I recall, you were far more wasted last night than I was."

Chuck was shaking his head now and looking at Blair with disbelief. "Right Blair..you're right. I did drink too much last night, but I guarantee you that I didn't dance on a table and shake my goods for a bunch of horny degenerates!"

"Oh my God, are you really going to pick a fight with me about this after everything that has happened? I can't believe you. Did nothing we said this morning mean anything to you?" Blair was trying not to lose her control, but her eyes were pooling with tears. "I love you Chuck. I would never cheat on you. I was out at a club trying to have a little fun and forget my problems for a few hours. I'm sorry if I made a bad decision, but it certainly isn't earth shattering. Is this really what you are so upset about?"

"You're right Blair. I can't stand that you would dance for anyone else but me. I don't want to imagine that you allowed anyone else to touch you!" Blair was furious now. "No one touched me you ass! I danced ok. Just danced, that's all!"

She was tired of fighting and sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. Chuck looked at her for a few minutes before he went over and sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "Ok. You just danced. Let's just forget about it, ok? I love you too Blair. I don't want to fight anymore."

They both agreed to call a truce and Blair went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into her nightgown while Chuck went to the kitchen. They hadn't actually gotten around to eating, so he decided to see what was in the cupboards that he could make. He found a couple of cans of soup along with some fresh fruit. He warmed the soup and cut up the fruit and placed everything on the tray and returned to the bedroom as Blair was exiting the bathroom.

"I made us something to eat. I am going to change out of these clothes and then I will join you. I know you must be hungry." Blair nodded and Chuck then disappeared into the bathroom. Blair took a few bites of her soup and tried not to think about the ruined evening. She was so disappointed that they didn't get to enjoy their evening with Allison and her boyfriend. She should have known that nothing ever goes as she plans.

Chuck appeared in his pajamas and joined her on the bed, leaning over to place a kiss on the top of her head as he sat down beside her and stretched out his legs. "How's your food? I know it isn't exactly the gourmet meal you are used to, but it was what was in the kitchen." Blair smiled and let him know it was fine as they both ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Chuck took the empty tray and dishes back to the kitchen and when he returned to the bedroom, Blair was laying under the covers with her back to him. He sighed, and then lifted the covers and got into bed behind her. He slowly put his hand over her waist and pulled her back closer to his chest. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry Blair. I know that you didn't do anything with that guy. I really need to learn to control my jealousy I guess. Especially considering you are the most beautiful woman in the world and guys would have to be blind not to see that." He was whispering into her ear and talking between kisses. Blair was responding by turning her head and trying to fend off his kisses in a playful manner.

"I get it Chuck, really I do. I didn't mean to drink so much. If I hadn't, I would never have gotten on the table. You know I'm never brave enough to do those kinds of things." Chuck stopped his kissing then and turned her over so she could look into his eyes.

"I don't know. I think I remember a certain dance where you showed me the real Blair Waldorf. I don't want you to ever show that to anyone else. That is just for me and me only." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair and could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Only for you Chuck, I promise."

"Can we go home tomorrow Blair? Please tell me that you are ready to go home and back to our life there." Blair bit her bottom lip and brought her hands to his chest and ran her fingers through is dark hairs there. "I don't have a problem going home with you Chuck. The problem is figuring out what I want to do when I get there."

This scared Chuck and his eyes widened just a little. "What do you mean? We have a great life together. Nothing has to change Blair." She sighed a little and then reached up and kissed his lips. "What if I want it to change? I don't want to go back to NYU right now. I want you to trust that I can decide what's right for me. I can't just be Chuck Bass' girlfriend, or just another number at NYU. I have been thinking about this, and I want to ask my mother if I can work as an intern in her design business. I think that I might want to work in the industry, and I would like to try it and see how it goes."

Chuck was listening and trying to understand. "I am fine with you making changes Blair. But I want you to feel like you can come to me and talk about this stuff. We need to rely on each other. I know that I messed up by not letting you help me with the club, so don't make the same mistake by shutting me out of your life decisions as well."

"Ok Chuck. I agree to talk to you about my life and you agree to talk to me about the things going on in yours." She reached up and wrapped her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck and brought his lips down to hers. They both groaned at the touch and deepened the kiss even further. Soon, Chuck had managed to remove Blair's nightgown and was worshipping every part of her body with his lips. They were both moaning and Blair was pushing his pajama pants down to his ankles, and then finally off onto the floor.

"We're going home tomorrow Blair. Please tell me that we are going home tomorrow." Chuck was breathless and Blair's reply was just as breathless. "Yes…Chuck….Oh god yes.

Note: Next chapter, Blair and Chuck return to New York. Are their trust issues really resolved? Will Serena and Blair resolve their issues? Please take a minute to hit the review button and let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello. Sorry this update has taken longer but the Holiday's have been busy. I am so pleased to see you all still reading, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story. Hang in there with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. It would make a great Christmas present though!

Chapter 8

Blair looked out the window of the limo and took in the familiar sites of the city. Her mind wandered back to her time away and how things had turned out better than expected. She needed the time away, but she was glad to be back home.

She was amazed that Chuck had actually followed her to the Bahamas and pleased that they were actually trying to work out their issues. They had talked more in the past few days then they had in a long time. Their new pact to talk to each other more made her smile. Chuck looked over and squeezed her hand a little, bringing her out of her day dream.

"What are you thinking about Waldorf? You looked so serious there for a minute." Blair squeezed his hand back. "Just thinking about us." She went back to looking out the window again. She had talked with Allison before they left, and things had worked out fine for her as well. She and Todd had talked after they left the restaurant and worked out the misunderstanding. Allison was sad that Blair was leaving so soon, but she understood. They exchanged numbers and promised to stay in touch. Blair even extended an invitation to Allison to stay with her if she was ever in New York.

Chuck had talked with Serena and Nate to let them know they would be returning home today, but Blair hadn't spoken to either one of them since she left.

"Chuck, please let Arthur know that I need to be dropped off at my mother's. She should be home by now and I am sure that she is wondering where I am." The sound of her voice startled him a little. He had been day dreaming a little his self. "Are you sure? Our flight was pretty early this morning and I know neither of us got much sleep last night. We could go to the hotel and take a nap." He was smirking now, but she smiled back at him anyway.

"Yes, I need to talk to her and explain my plans, before she hears it from someone else." Chuck nodded and then rolled down the partition and gave Arthur his new instructions.

As they pulled up to her stop, Chuck kissed Blair goodbye and they agreed to meet up later for dinner so she could tell him how things went with her mother. He couldn't help but be a little worried about how Eleanor would take the news. Blair's mother wasn't known for her understanding nature, especially when it came to her daughter.

Chuck decided to check in with his staff at the hotel before retiring to his room. He was exhausted, and although Blair thought she could manage without a nap he certainly needed one. His plans were soon interrupted by a streak of blonde hair racing towards him as soon as he exited the limo.

"Chuck, I am so glad I caught you." Serena hugged him and then looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Where's Blair? You said she was coming home with you. What happened? Did you have another fight?" Her questions were coming with rapid fire, not leaving enough time for him to answer.

"Calm down Serena. I dropped Blair off at her mother's. She thought it would be best to talk with Eleanor today before she heard about NYU from someone else." Serena looked relieved.

"Oh, ok, good. I was hoping to talk with her this morning but I am glad she is going to talk with her mom. I want to apologize to her, so I guess I am just a little anxious."

Chuck smiled and patted Serena's shoulder. "I know sis. You'll get a chance to talk to her later. Let her do this thing with her mom and get some rest. It was a long flight and we left before the sun came up."

"She hasn't taken any of my calls since she left. I am a little worried that she won't want to talk to me Chuck. Did she say anything to you at all?" Serena stood with a worried look on her face. Chuck's previous attempts at calming her were not working.

"Truthfully no; we had a lot of other things to talk about, so you didn't come up at all. I did let her know that you and Nate were worried about her though and that you wanted to come with me to get her to come back home."

Serena agreed to wait until later to try to contact Blair and Chuck proceeded into the hotel to find out what he had missed while he was gone.

"Miss Blair!" Blair was attacked as soon as she exited the elevator. Dorota was clearly glad to see her and showed it by giving her a giant hug.

"I am happy to see you Miss Blair. Everything ok? Mr. Chuck find you and apologize? " Dorota was talking a mile a minute and hugging at the same time. She was always the reminder that Blair did have someone who loved her while growing up. Dorota pulled back from her hug and then winced a little. "Are you mad at me Miss Blair for telling Mr. Chuck? I can't help it. Mr. Chuck very upset and give me look."

Blair chuckled a little. "No Dorota, I am not angry at you. Mr. Chuck and I talked and things are better. Although, I hope you didn't cave too easily. Mr. Chuck is already smug enough as it is." Blair wanted to be a little upset that Dorota spilled her secret, but she knew how persistent Chuck was and really couldn't bring herself to blame her.

"Is mother home yet?" Blair was apprehensive about speaking to her mother, but she wanted to get it over with so she could go lay down for awhile. Truthfully, she was more tired than she had admitted.

"Mrs. Rose get in late last night. She had work to do this morning, but she be back for late lunch. I go make apple pie, yes?" Dorota was smiling, but she knew that Blair talking to her mother would be nerve wracking at the very least. She hoped that maybe some apple pie for dessert would help in some way.

"Thanks Dorota, that sounds good. I'm not going to eat a big lunch though, because Chuck is picking me up for dinner this evening. I am just going to go to my room and put my things away and freshen up before mother get's home." Dorota picked up one of the suitcases and helped Blair take her things to her room.

"Hello Mr. Bass. Did you have a pleasant trip?" The bartender at the Empire Hotel club greeted him as he entered. He was one of the new guys, but he seemed to be working out nicely. "Yes, thanks Ross. Anything happen while I was gone that I should know about?"

Chuck had taken a seat at the bar, but shook his head when Ross indicated something to drink. It was early and frankly his last overindulgence had been enough for awhile. "I'll just take some orange juice". Ross nodded his head, and grabbed a glass to fill up for Chuck while he answered his question.

"It's actually been great. We have had a good evening crowd on the nights I have been working, and so far not too many problems. The new bouncer you hired, Benny, has managed to keep the customer's in line." Chuck smiled. Benny was a big guy and very intimidating, but he really was a softy at heart. Good thing the customer's didn't realize that though.

Chuck drank his orange juice while Ross continued to get the bar ready for the afternoon patrons that would be coming in soon. When he was finished he said his goodbye's and headed for the hotel desk to talk to his manager. He found out that reservations were steadily picking up, and for the most part the numbers were good. Satisfied that things went well while he was gone, Chuck headed upstairs to have a nap.

Blair was coming downstairs after freshening up, getting some of her things unpacked, and lying down for a short nap, when she heard the elevator ding. It was Eleanor. Blair froze on the steps for a moment before she heard her mother's voice.

"Blair darling, your home. I have been trying to reach you. Don't you answer your phone anymore?" Eleanor was taking off her coat and putting her purse on the table as she talked. Blair walked down the last of the steps and greeted her mother at the bottom of the stairway.

"I'm sorry mother, my service was sporadic. I took a little vacation to think about some things and I was wondering if you had some time to talk to me. I need to discuss with you some decisions that I have made."

Eleanor frowned. "A vacation Blair, really. Do you think that was wise? You are right in the middle of a semester at school. You can't afford to do this kind of thing if you ever want a chance to transfer out of NYU you know."

Blair started wringing her hands and had to take a deep breath before answering. She wanted to approach this thing the right way and she didn't want to say something that would make things worse. "Mother, can we please sit down? I want to explain everything." She gestured toward the chairs in the nearby living room.

"Alright Blair, if we must. But I don't have much time. I need to get some documents that I left in my office and get to the bank before they close today. "Blair pushed her gently toward the chairs. "Yes, of course mother, this won't take long."

They sat down and there was silence for a few minutes before Eleanor cleared her throat, a clear sign that she expected Blair to get on with the discussion.

"Mother, I am not sure how much you are aware, but I have been unhappy at NYU from the start. I have tried to fit in, but it has been difficult. I want you to know that I have been giving my situation a lot of thought and I would like to put NYU on hold for the next semester."

Eleanor started to interrupt but Blair held up her hand. "Please mother, let me finish before you start talking." Eleanor nodded her head and Blair then continued.

"I talked to my professors before I left and asked if they would give me an incomplete. I told them I had personal reasons for my leave of absence and that I intended to finish my courses and receiving a final grade by the date that they indicate. They have agreed and are giving me until the end of the spring semester to do so. In the mean time I would like to pursue another interest that I have."

Blair took a breath and looked to see how her mother was taking everything. It was hard to tell as Eleanor's expression was blank. Blair's biggest fear was that she would be a disappointment to her parent's. She could only imagine what her father might say about her leaving NYU. She hoped he would be understanding, but that worry was for another time. Today she had to deal with her mother.

"Just what is this _other interest_ that is so important that you would drop out of college to do it? And please don't say Chuck Bass. You know I like Charles, but he shouldn't be interfering with your studies." Eleanor tried to remain calm, but Blair could hear in her voice how upset she was.

"First of all, I am not dropping out mother. I am merely putting college on hold temporarily. I fully intend to finish what I started, and I assure you it will not keep me from furthering my education at NYU or anywhere else. And secondly, it doesn't have anything to do with my relationship with Chuck. You know he has always been supportive of my attending college." Blair proudly looked at her mother when she spoke, determined to prove that she had thought about this and it wasn't a rash decision that was going to ruin her chances of a future education.

"Ok, then please tell me what has you _postponing_ your education." It became quiet for a few minutes before Blair then continued. "I want to see if I have what it takes to be in the fashion business." There, she had said it. It was finally out in the open.

Blair had finally found the words to shock her mother into silence. She started to speak and then stopped again. Blair looked down at her hands, thinking that her mother's loss for words were proof of her disappointment in Blair's choice.

Then, Eleanor gave Blair a small smile. She reached over and took a hold of her daughter's hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Blair, I never dreamed that you would be interested in working in the fashion business. I mean, yes, you have good taste, but I never thought you wanted anything to do with my business. You had that short try at modeling, but never mentioned anything like this to me before."

Mother and daughter spent the next half hour discussing the fashion business and how there was an opening for an intern that Blair was more than welcome to take. The discussion had gone better than expected, and by the time they parted Blair felt pretty good about her decision.

Blair was busy getting ready for dinner with Chuck when she heard Dorota yell from downstairs. "Miss Blair, Mr. Bass here to see you." Blair frowned. Chuck wasn't supposed to be here for another hour to pick her up. "Coming Dorota."

Blair grabbed her silk robe and put it on tying the belt as she descended the stairs. Why didn't he just come upstairs or text her that he would be early? She saw him standing in the hallway with his back to her studying the painting on the wall. "Chuck? What are you doing here already? I thought we said 7:00. Is something wrong?"

He turned around just as she reached the bottom of the stairway and she realized her mistake immediately. This wasn't her boyfriend. This was the Bass that she seriously hoped she wouldn't have to see ever again.

"Hello Blair."

AN: I know not a lot of drama happened in this chapter, but I needed to set up their return to NY and the plot for the next chapters of the story. Oh my, looks like someone is back to stir things up! Hope you enjoyed it. If you want more, please hit the review button and let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Holidays to everyone! A big thank you to my loyal readers and those of you who have reviewed. This update is my Christmas present to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters.

Chapter 9

"No!"

Blair stood at the bottom of the stairs and her resounding no rang through the penthouse, bouncing off the walls.

"Well, I have to say Blair, that wasn't the welcome that I was looking for. Are you saying that you aren't glad to see me?" Jack stood still gazing into her eyes, delivering his speech with a silvery tongue. His stare made her self conscious and she clutched her robe tighter. She cursed herself for wearing her silk robe that didn't leave much to the imagination.

"You can't be here. You have to leave." Blair was still in a state of shock at seeing Jack standing in her hallway instead of Chuck. All she could think was that this wasn't happening and she had to get Jack out of there before Chuck showed up to take her to dinner.

"Why would I leave? I came here to see you Blair darling." He walked toward her as he was talking and when he was finally directly in front of her he reached for her left hand. "I see that it isn't too late. My nephew hasn't claimed you for his own yet."

He was holding up her hand, focusing his eyes at her ring finger and pointing out the lack of an engagement ring. He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. He took a little extra time to look her over from head to toe in the way that made her very uncomfortable.

Blair jerked her hand away and scowled. "That is none of your business Jack. I am none of your business. I want you to leave." She meant to say it with anger and force, but it came out in a slightly wavering voice. He was quick to notice.

"Are you sure Blair? I seem to remember a night where you were very much my business. I also recall that you relished in my comfort, in every form of it. Don't try to pretend otherwise, because we both know better."

Blair closed her eyes as if she was counting to ten to keep from making the situation worse. Her main goal was to get Jack out of there and quick, before Chuck arrived and world war III ensued.

"Jack, please. I need you to leave. Please don't do this to me." She sounded desperate and she knew he would take advantage of it.

"What's the matter Blair, are you afraid that your boyfriend will catch us here together and think something is going on? Did you tell him about New Year's Blair? Is that why you are so worried about my nephew finding me here?

Blair was usually quicker on her feet, but Jack's presence was physically making her ill. Of course he wasn't stupid, so he knew which buttons to push to get her blood boiling.

"Jack, what happened last New Year's is in the past. It was a mistake and Chuck knows because I told him. If you are here to blackmail me you are too late. So please just leave before you embarrass yourself!" Blair was doing her best to keep it together and saying anything that she thought would get Jack to leave the penthouse quickly.

"Oh Blair, I doubt very seriously that you told Chuck the whole story. I am sure that my dear nephew would be glad to hear all about it though. Every…wonderful…detail. I intend to catch up with him later, but I just had to come by and see you first. Since it seems that you are getting ready for a date, perhaps we could meet later tonight. Say 10:00? We can discuss what dear Chuck knows and what he doesn't know then. I am staying at the Palace, room 1544. Don't be late. "

Jack reached up and slowly ran his finger across Blair's delicate cheek and then before she could reply he turned and walked back over to the elevator. He pushed the button, the doors opened immediately and then he was gone. This was a nightmare!

Blair sat down on the bottom step and put her head in her hands. It was her fault that Jack was back. She should have left well enough alone and never contacted him again.

If it wasn't for her trying to get Chuck the liquor license he needed, Jack wouldn't be here torturing her with whatever new scheme he has concocted. She rubbed her eyes and when her fingers came away streaked in black she remembered she was putting on her makeup and getting ready for her dinner with Chuck before Jack had interrupted.

"Shit!" She didn't have much time to finish getting ready. Maybe she could text Chuck and catch him before he left letting him know that she wasn't feeling well. She wasn't sure she could go to dinner and act normal after her conversation with Jack. He had upset her more than she wanted to admit.

Just then the elevator bell rang again. "Oh my god" came out in a low whisper. Surely he wasn't back already. Did he change his mind about leaving? She quickly stood up and grabbed her robe together with one hand at her neck. Just then the doors opened and out walked Chuck.

He walked in and was clearly surprised to see her standing at the bottom of the stairway, still in her robe and looking a little startled.

"Blair, I know that we are going to in informal dinner, but I seriously doubt that the restaurant dress code has changed that much. I don't mind at all, but I am guessing that you will turn quite a few heads and I am not really up to fighting off all the men you are sure to attract in that outfit."

He was lifting his eyebrow and laughed a little under his breath and he delivered what was his attempt at an impromptu joke. She was still so unsettled by Jack's visit that she didn't fully appreciate his wit, and therefore didn't have the quick comeback that he had come to expect from her. The good news was it didn't appear that he had run into Jack in the lobby on his way up.

Chuck noticed her lack of response and frowned. "Is there something wrong? Why aren't you ready to go? We agreed I would pick you up at 7:00 and I am right on time." He looked at his watch and then looked back to her expecting an explanation.

Blair finally came out of her stupor and blinked her eyes. She crossed her arms and wrapped her hands around her shoulders, as if she needed to hug herself. "Chuck, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late. I meant to call you and let you know that I am not really feeling well and I think I am going to pass on dinner."

He was looking at her intently and noticed how she was hugging herself and avoiding his eyes. As a matter of fact she was looking down at the floor. "What's wrong Blair? And don't lie to me, I know that you are avoiding telling me what the problem is by the way you are standing and not looking me in the eye. I know you and all of your body language."

He was standing in front of her now and tipping her chin up so she would look him in the eye. She was standing on the bottom step, so she was even with his stare. If he was going to make her look at him like that it was going to be difficult to avoid telling him about Jack.

She wanted to tell him, she really did. But emotions were still raw from their previous discussions and she wasn't sure what Jack had up his sleeve. Whatever it was, she wasn't sure that Chuck would handle it well, and she didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sorry; I just have a horrible headache. I think that the early flight, lack of sleep, and stress from confronting my mother has taken its toll on me today. Can we just have breakfast tomorrow instead?"

She managed to look him in the eye and deliver her excuse fairly convincingly. It wasn't a lie after all; she did have a horrible headache. Who wouldn't after the day she had experienced. Jack's visit was the main cause of course, but she omitted that piece of information.

Chuck looked at her intently. Her eyes did look drawn and tired, and it did look as if she was trying to get ready for their date before she changed her mind. He didn't want to keep questioning her about her every move. They had said they would trust each other, but there was clearly something wrong here.

"I suppose breakfast tomorrow would be fine. We can talk then. Do you need me to get you anything? Wouldn't you rather come back to the Empire with me and let me take care of you? I am more than happy to oblige."

He was still worried about her and maybe he could convince her to come back to his suite and let him take care of her. She was always taking care of him, and he thought he should offer up his services for once. Perhaps she would then tell him what was wrong.

Blair laid her hand at the side of his face in a soft caress. "That's very thoughtful of you Chuck. I'm afraid I wouldn't be good company though. I really just want to take some aspirin, put on my sleeping mask and go to sleep. I'll be better in the morning and we can enjoy breakfast together."

He turned his head into her hand that was on the side of his face and kissed her palm. She in turn then sighed and smiled. "Meet me at my suite at 9:00 and we will enjoy a nice breakfast from room service. We can spend the day together, just you and me. We'll do whatever you want. How does that sound?"

He pulled her down off of the step and wrapped his arms around her until she was tight against him. He bent down and softly kissed her lips.

"Mmmm…..that sounds wonderful Chuck. I promise, I'll be there." She closed her eyes and returned the favor by kissing him in the same manner.

When they broke away, he smiled and then slowly slid his hand from her waist down to her butt and then squeezed it in an affectionate way. "I'll hold you to that."

She watched as he slowly walked to the elevator, winked, and then left. Blair sighed in relief. She had managed to get Chuck to leave without being suspicious of her sudden illness. She hated that she didn't tell him about Jack, but it really was for the best. She needed to find out what Jack was up to, and if she couldn't handle it then she would tell Chuck everything.

---

He didn't believe one word of it. He knew she was not telling him the whole story and as much as he hated not trusting her, he had to trust his own gut. Arthur noticed that when Chuck returned he didn't have his girlfriend with him. "Is everything alright Mr. Bass? I thought you were taking Miss Blair out to dinner sir."

He held open the door and Chuck stopped to respond. "No Arthur, it isn't. Miss Blair won't be joining me for dinner tonight. She isn't feeling well."

Arthur looked concerned. He liked Miss Blair and the influence that she had on his young Mr. Bass. "I'm sorry to hear that sir." Chuck nodded and entered the limo as Arthur shut the door.

"Where to Mr. Bass?" Arthur's voice from the front seat startled him a little. "Home Arthur." He needed to figure out what was going on and he knew the one place to start.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit number 6 on his speed dial. "Mike, I have a job for you. I need you to get yourself over to Ms. Waldorf's penthouse and wait outside. I want you to stay there and let me know if she leaves. I don't care if you are in the middle of another case! I need you here now! I will pay you double."

After he was satisfied that he had a plan in place, he had Arthur drop him off at his suite so he could get a drink. He would sit and wait for Mike to call. He really hoped that he was wrong and that Blair really just had a headache and that in the morning things would be back to normal. Unfortunately, this feeling that things weren't as they should be just wouldn't go away.

----

Blair looked at the clock and it was now 9:30. If she was going to meet Jack at the Palace by 10:00 she needed to leave now. Part of her wanted to just call Chuck and explain everything and apologize to him for not saying something sooner. The other part of her knew that when it came to Jack, Chuck would be blinded by rage, especially when it had anything to do with Blair.

She grabbed her coat and purse and headed for the elevator. Her mother's car service would be waiting downstairs from her earlier call.

The ride to the Palace seemed shorter than usual. Blair's nerves were starting to get the best of her and she had to take several deep breathes to calm herself down before the car pulled up outside. It was a chilly night, and she told herself that was why she was shaking. Seeing Jack again was not ideal, but she would face him and make him understand that she wasn't going to play his little games.

----

Chuck was sitting in his living room nursing his scotch when his cell phone suddenly rang. Looking at his caller ID, he answered right away. "Mike, what do you have for me?"

"Look Mr. Bass, I don't think you are going to like this." Chuck frowned; he just wanted the information, not a weather report. "Just spill it Mike. That's what I pay you for."

He could hear Mike's heavy sigh at the other end. "Fine. Miss Waldorf left around 9:30 in a town car. It took her to the Palace Hotel. I followed her and she got off the elevator and disappeared into room 1544. I'm still here out front and I haven't seen her leave yet."

There was silence and Chuck didn't say anything. "Mr. Bass, are you there?" There was a few more seconds of silence before Chuck finally answered him. "Yes, I'm here. Stay outside and call me the minute that she leaves."

Chuck hung up the phone without any further conversation. The only sound was glass breaking as it hit the wall. He sat back down and put his head in his hands. How could she lie to him like that? Who was she meeting at the Palace this late at night and why was she hiding it from him?

He couldn't just sit around and wait on Mike to call him back. He needed answers and he needed them now. He grabbed his keys and his coat and headed out of his suite with every intention of figuring out just what his girlfriend had gotten herself involved in now.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Happy New Year to all of you! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. You guys are great! This is my New Years present to you all. I hope that you enjoy. It's a long chapter, and one week from the last one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 10

She stood in front of the door for what seemed like forever. What was she doing here? She considered turning around and going back home but then remembered who she was dealing with. This was Jack. He wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted and she needed to figure this out and send him back to Australia before Chuck knew he was here in New York.

She took a couple more deep breaths and knocked. She was trying hard not to shake, but she was nervous damn it! She had a right to be nervous, Jack was worse than either her or Chuck when it came to deception.

"Well, hello gorgeous." He stood in the doorway with his Bass smirk, eyeballing her from top to bottom. She swallowed hard. Now was not the time to throw up.

"I'm so glad that you decided to meet me, and you are on time no less. Please Blair, come inside." He opened the door wider and gestured for her to enter his suite. She stood there for a moment contemplating her situation. She could run now and get away before he knew what happened, but he would just find her again and it would be worse the next time. The next time might be in front of Chuck.

She walked inside and flinched when he tried to take her coat. "I'm just helping you with your coat Blair. I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you want me to that is." He had that same smirk on his face as last night and she didn't like it. It only looked good on Chuck.

"I won't be staying long enough to remove my coat. What is it that you want Jack? Why am I here?" She had regained a little of her confidence and the shaking had subsided.

"I thought we were friends now Blair. I mean, friends do favors for friends, right? You called me when you needed the liquor license and I got it for you. Now I need something from you."

Okay, maybe the confidence was a bit premature. She was back to being nervous again. Jack Bass wanted something from her and she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. She just hoped that she could give it to him and then he would leave, for good.

"Fine….tell me what this "favor" is that you want, so I can give it to you and you can leave me alone." They stood looking at each other, standing in the middle of the foyer, neither of then moving. Then, all of the sudden, he walked up to her and cupped her cheek. She didn't move. She didn't even bother to swat his hand away. She wasn't sure why.

"Blair…this doesn't have to be difficult. I am not here to hurt you. I care about you too much to do that. What I want involves my nephew, as you have probably guessed by now. I need your help to get it, thus the favor."

She removed his hand from her cheek and took a deep breath. "I need to sit down." He frowned and then noticed her paleness, so he gently took her arm and led her to the couch.

"Are you alright Blair? Should I get you something to drink?" He actually looked concerned. But she shook her head and came to her senses. "No, I just want to get this over with. Tell me what you want from me Jack."

He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. She didn't trust him and he really couldn't blame her. They hadn't parted on the best of circumstances. "I need you to get me something that I am not able to retrieve myself."

She looked at him and her face showed confusion. "What are you talking about Jack?"

"There is a box in Bart's safe and inside is an envelope. It's a large yellow envelope and on the outside it is marked confidential. I need this envelope Blair, and I don't have a way to get it, but you do. You have access to Lilly's penthouse."

She was looking at him now like he was out of his mind. "I don't have that kind of access Jack. How am I supposed to get inside Bart's safe? I don't have the combination!"

He was softly laughing now and it irritated her. "You're a smart girl Blair, I am sure you can figure it out. Chuck has the combination and you are his girlfriend. Do whatever you need to do to get it, but I need that envelope."

"Why should I help you Jack? Chuck already knows about New Year's Eve. You can't hurt me now. Chuck and I are together and he loves me. I think you should just go back home and let this go. Cut your losses."

He wasn't laughing now, but the look on his face was much scarier. "I told you that I need that envelope Blair. I am not leaving New York without it. I also feel that you must have a very selective memory, because New Year's Eve isn't the only time we were together."

Her stomach was now in her throat. She stood up and tried to run to the door but he quickly caught up with her and stood in front of it. "Get out of my way Jack. I want to leave."

"Not yet Blair. Not until you promise me that you will get me the envelope. If you don't, I think you know what will happen." He was holding her arm now, just a little too tight.

"It doesn't matter. He won't believe you!" She could feel the tears ready to fall and she was doing everything she could to stop them. She couldn't be weak now.

"Oh, I think you know he would. As a matter of fact, I think you know that he would blame you, or better yet, blame himself. Chuck's always been good at the tortured soul act. Maybe we will get a second act up on the roof. I so enjoyed the first one."

She felt sick to her stomach. She was sure she would vomit at any moment. "I need time to think about it Jack. Let me have a few days to think."

He let go of her arm and glared into her eyes. "You have one day Blair. One day to think about what I have said and let me know if you will do me this one favor. If you do it, I promise I will keep my mouth shut and leave New York."

She nodded her head yes and started to leave when she suddenly stopped. "What's in the envelope that is so important to you?"

She needed to know what was involved if she was going to risk everything. He looked angry now and she kept the door open so she could get away quickly if needed.

"That is not your concern! You just need to focus on the task of retrieving the envelope and leave the rest up to me." She nodded again and then left. She needed to get out of there and go home where she could think.

Chuck got to the Palace and saw Mike waiting outside just as he told him to. "Mike, has she come out yet?" Chuck appeared out of breath as if he had just run the 11 blocks to get there.

"You just missed her boss. I was just about to call you and let you know she left. She looked pretty upset too." Mike was a little apprehensive about telling that last part, but Chuck had been good to him over the years and deserved to know all the details.

"Was she crying?" Chuck was concerned now. Maybe she was hurt or it was something else. "I don't think so. She was pale though, and looked sad, like something had upset her. She got in the car alone and left. It was maybe 5 minutes before you got here. I didn't follow her, because you told me to stay put."

Chuck sighed and thanked Mike for the information. He told him he could leave and he would contact him if he needed anything else.

He stood there on the sidewalk contemplating his next move. He was glad to hear that she had left alone, not long after she had arrived according to Mike. But he was upset at the news that she had looked pale and sad. He needed to find out who the hotel room belonged to.

He marched into the hotel and up to the front desk. A cute little blonde was waiting for him. "Hello sir, how may I help you this evening?" She smiled her best seductive smile, but Chuck wasn't really paying attention.

"I need to know who is staying in room 1544." She stood there for a moment too long and he added. "Now!" Once she realized he wasn't paying attention to her attempts at flirting she answered him. "I'm sorry sir, but that information is confidential."

"Do you know who I am?" He was angry now and in no mood to be dealing with this kind of incompetence. She shook her head no and he in turn put his hands on the counter and leaned in towards her.

"I'm Chuck Bass and I own this hotel! Therefore, nothing is off limits to me!" She took a step back, a little flustered. "I am sorry Mr. Bass. I just started here last week. I had no idea."

By now the other clerk had heard the commotion and came over to assist. He recognized Chuck right away. "Mr. Bass, how nice to see you sir. What can I do for you?"

Finally, someone who knew him and could get him what he wanted. "I need to know who is in room 1544." The clerk nodded and began typing into the computer. "Of course, it will just take a minute."

Chuck drummed his fingers on the counter. He was never good at waiting. The clerk stopped typing and turned to him. "Mr. Jack Bass has reserved this room for the week sir. He arrived this morning. I'm afraid you just missed him though. He left just a few minutes ago."

Chuck was stunned into silence. He ran his hand over this face and then nodded his head to the clerk, thanking him for the information. Jack was back in New York. It was his worst nightmare, and Blair knew he was back which made it even worse. She came to his hotel room.

He panicked for a moment remembering that they had both left, but then he recalled that Mike said she left alone. At least they weren't still together. Why was Blair meeting him in a hotel room late at night? He needed answers.

He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Mike's number again. "Mike, I need you to find out why Jack Bass is back in town. I need everything you can get right away. Call me when you have something."

Blair was on her way home when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. Serena. She took a deep breath and then answered. "Hi S."

"Blair, I am so glad that I got you. How was dinner with Chuck?" She was trying to sound chipper, like everything was fine between them, when she knew they hadn't had a chance to discuss what had happened.

"Actually, we didn't have dinner. I have a horrible headache and just needed to lie down for awhile, which is what I was doing when you called."

Serena was stunned for a second. Blair didn't sound like herself and she had cancelled on Chuck. That didn't sound right either.

"Is everything ok? Do you need me to come over? I can be there in 15 minutes."

Blair closed her eyes. She was still angry with Serena for the whole issue during the hotel opening, but her friend sounded worried and sincere.

"No, S, I am just fine. I really need to go back to bed, so how about we talk tomorrow. I'll call you."

Serena wanted to ask more, but thought it better to leave well enough alone. Blair had said they would talk tomorrow. "Oh, ok then. Call me tomorrow and we will go to lunch or shopping. I can't wait to catch up."

Blair told her goodbye and then shut off her phone. No more calls. She didn't need the distraction. She needed to concentrate on what Jack had asked. Maybe she should just tell Chuck and get it over with. He forgave her for New Year's. They managed to get past it, so they would get through this too. Now, only if she could believe it!

Chuck had been trying to call her for the past 5 minutes and was getting nothing but her voice mail. She wasn't taking his calls. Why? She had no idea that he knew about Jack or her little late night trip to the Palace.

He had instructed Arthur to take him to Eleanor's. Arthur just looked at him and nodded. He hated to see young Mr. Bass so upset. He hoped everything would be alright. He deserved some happiness after everything he had been through.

Blair heard the ding of the elevator from where she was standing in the kitchen. She had come downstairs after changing into her nightgown to get something to eat. She had missed dinner, and although the knot in her stomach made it difficult, she knew she needed to eat something so she wouldn't faint.

She entered the hallway to see who would be calling this late at night and he was standing there. God he was handsome, and she loved him so much. It hurt her to lie to him this way, but the truth would hurt him more.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" She walked over in her bare feet and got on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss her back either.

That's when she noticed the expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know Blair, you tell me. Is there something that I should know?" His voice was calm, but she could sense the underlying tension. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

"What do you mean?" She needed to know how much he knew before she said anything else. She had learned that much from past mistakes. "I just came down to get something to eat. My headache is feeling much better now."

She heard him take a huge breath. "Don't make this worse by lying to me Blair. I know that you went to see him. I want to know what's going on, and I want to know now!"

Tears started to form in her eyes and her lip started to quiver. She placed her hand on his arm. "Chuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

He could see the tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth Blair. Are you having an affair with Jack?"

Her hand flew up to her mouth. How could he think such a thing? "No! No, absolutely not! I would never do that Chuck. I love you."

He sighed and then ran his hand through his hair. "I know you were there at the Palace. If you aren't having an affair, then what is going on?"

"You had me followed!" She was angry now. She was frantically wiping her tears and pacing back and forth as he watched. "How dare you Chuck!"

"How dare I? Surely you are not going to argue about that fact I had you followed knowing damn well who you were meeting! Even you can't be that stupid Blair!"

He was shouting now. How dare her be mad about him having Mike follow her when she was the one meeting with his uncle behind his back.

"Now you are calling me stupid! Really Chuck?" This was not how she should be handling this but her mind was spinning. The only thing she could think of was keep him talking about anything but Jack.

"Don't try and distract me from the topic at hand with your antics Blair. I know all the tricks, remember? I want to know why you were meeting with Jack. I didn't even know he was back in the country."

She rolled her eyes and then conceded. "I didn't know either until earlier tonight." She was talking more calmly now, in almost a whisper.

When he heard her answer he walked over to her and stood close. She looked pale, and her face was streaked with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and put his face into her hair and inhaled. He loved the smell of her. It always made him feel better.

He could feel her tension release in his arms and her breathing slowed down. Her hands went up to his neck and she grabbed the hair and the nape of his neck and drew his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. When they parted he looked at her face and she was crying again.

"Blair, talk to me. I want to help. Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it." He was worried now. If Jack was hurting her in some way, he was going to kill him.

"I'm afraid Chuck. I'm afraid that if I tell you then you will leave me. I couldn't bear it if you leave me." The tears were still falling down her face and she was looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere Blair. I love you. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening. My uncle is bad news, you know that. Whatever he has involved you in you need to tell me. Let me help you, please."

She nodded and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stair way. He followed her as they went up the stairs toward her bedroom. She would tell him. She would tell him everything and together they would figure out what to do next. She wanted to believe that he would keep his promise and that he wouldn't leave, but in the end everyone always left. She hoped this time would be different.

AN: So the plot thickens. Please review and let me know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I know some of you are worried about Jack, but keep the faith. This chapter is all Blair and Chuck and there is a scene that I will label M just to be on the safe side. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. It's just fun to put them in my stories!

Chapter 11

"I did something terrible Chuck. I'm not sure I can even explain it to you." They were sitting on Blair's bed and Chuck was holding her hand, looking at her intently.

"Blair, we are already past the whole New Year's Eve thing with Jack. I understand and I am not going to judge you for something that I have done myself. I don't like it, but I understand. It was one night."

He was looking at her so lovingly. She just couldn't tell him. She was so embarrassed. She lowered her head in shame and he gently grabbed her chin and raised her face to him.

"I love you Blair. Whatever it is, you can tell me. We can tell each other anything." The tears started down her face and the more she looked into his eyes and listened to his words the more she cried.

"I was just so lost. I didn't know what to do to find you. Jack was here and telling me that you were off with God knows who doing God knows what and I couldn't take it. I was so sad and lost. I really didn't mean to do it." Blair was sobbing now and Chuck was holding her, trying to take in what she was saying.

"Blair, you have already told me this. You slept with Jack. He was comforting when I wasn't there. As angry as that makes me, knowing that he took advantage of the situation, I understand how it happened. You don't need to beat yourself up about this anymore. We are past it."

She laughed a very sad laugh and shook her head. "I'm not talking about that night Chuck. I'm talking about what happened the night before." The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she said and he suddenly looked upset.

"What do you mean the night before? It just happened the one time, right? That's what you told me!" His voice was getting louder and he had held her away from him now, but still not letting go completely.

"We just had……..sex….the one time. But it was what happened the night before that sort of made me feel that he actually cared about me, which is what lead to me sleeping with him. He was there when you weren't. I am truly sorry Chuck. I never wanted you to find out about this. I intended to keep it to myself forever."

He was scared now. What the hell had happened that was so bad she would keep it to herself.

"Blair, you're scaring me. What happened? Did Jack hurt you?" He was looking at her with his intense stare and it was killing her.

"No, no, he didn't hurt me. He saved me." Chuck look confused, but urged her to go on.

"He found me after I had done something really stupid. I don't know what I was thinking, except that you had left and I was never going to be the same without you. I was so worried about you that I didn't care what happened to me. I was weak, and I am so ashamed."

They sat looking at each other. Chuck was waiting for her to continue, but she was looking down at their hands again and grasping his with her own. "I'm not going to leave Blair. Just tell me…….please."

She was wiping her eyes now, trying to gather the courage to tell him what happened. They had come so far together and he had come so far from the shattered boy after his father's death. She didn't want them to ever go back there again.

"It had been days and no one had heard from you. I was putting on a good show for everyone, but I was hurting so bad. I just wanted the hurt to stop Chuck. I hadn't slept for several days and I just wanted to sleep. I promise………it was an accident."

He was shaking his head now. "No, no. Tell me that you didn't do something to hurt yourself Blair. How could you do that? You are stronger than that!" He wasn't yelling, but his voice indicated that he was very upset and in disbelief. He stood up and started pacing the room. Blair feared that he was ready to leave at any moment, but she had come too far to stop now.

"You left me! I was devastated and I just needed to rest. I couldn't think straight. I didn't mean to take so many pills. I didn't!" She was sobbing again and placed her hands over her face in shame. "Please Chuck, don't leave. I'm so sorry. I've never told anyone what happened, not even Serena."

Chuck realized she was in pain and he couldn't condemn her for falling into the pits of hell, as he had done it himself, so he sat back down on the bed and put his arms around her again and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Blair. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I know it is. I should have been here. I should have never left you like that. Not after you told me you loved me. I know how hard that had to be for you after everything."

She was clutching him and he was whispering how much he loved her into her ear. They needed this. They needed to talk about what happened and resolve it for good. It would only make them a stronger couple in the end.

"Tell me the rest Blair. I need to know everything." She hiccupped a few times and sighed loudly, trying to get herself under control again.

"Jack found me. I had went to your old hotel suite and crawled into your bed to be near you. He found me and took me to the hospital. They pumped my stomach and he kept it quiet. He used a false name and kept it from getting out. He took care of me when I needed someone the most." Chuck closed his eyes and silently cursed himself. How could he not be there when she had needed him the most?

"We were together again the next night on New Year's Eve. We had both had too much to drink. He was comforting me and I needed someone. I needed you, but you weren't there, and in some ways he reminded me of you. I needed someone to care about me. I knew it was a mistake the next morning."

She looked at Chuck and expected him to yell, jump up and leave, anything except what he actually did. He grabbed her and placed his face in her hair and just kept saying how sorry he was over and over in her ear.

She finally grasped his face with both hands and brought it so she could look into his eyes. They were glassy and sad. Chuck Bass didn't cry, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he had shed tears. He had shed tears for her and she loved him more in that moment than any other.

"Oh Chuck. I never meant for you to find out. You can't blame yourself for this, I won't let you. We saved each other, you and I together. I need you more than you will ever know. I love you more than you can ever imagine. Please don't blame yourself for this. We were both a mess, and it just happened. All of it was just a result of the circumstances. We have both changed a lot since then."

Her voice was begging him to understand. She couldn't bear for him to blame himself for any of the events of those two nights. She regretted everything that happened, but she couldn't take it back and she couldn't change it. All she could do was explain it and hope that their love would get them past it and move on.

He still hadn't said anything and she was getting more anxious. Finally he cleared his throat and the next words would make everything alright.

"Blair Waldorf, I love you. We have both done things in the past that we aren't proud of, but they have shaped us into what we are now to each other. I'm glad that you told me, but I want you to promise me that you won't ever do anything to hurt yourself ever again. I couldn't live with myself if you did."

He was looking into her eyes with so much love that it broke her heart. "I promise Chuck. We are done with hurting each other and ourselves. I love you too much to ever let that happen again."

He smiled. It was the best smile she had seen in awhile on him and she grabbed him and hugged him like she never wanted to let go.

The next thing she knew he was pulling her down onto the bed and kissing her passionately. It seemed like all the emotions they were feeling had erupted, and they had finally let it all out.

His body was lying on top of her as he kissed her neck and then moved down to her collarbone. He was trying to kiss every inch of her body like he couldn't get enough. It was rushed and powerful, yet gentle and loving.

He slowly helped her out of her robe and tossed it on the floor. He used his magical tongue to lick down the crevice between her breasts, his breath tickling her. She squirmed a little and squeaked which made him bring his attention back up to her eyes.

"What's the matter Waldorf?" He was breathing harder now and she could see the lust in his eyes. "That tickled Chuck."

His eyes grew bigger. "Tickled huh? Well, maybe if it tickles, then I am doing it wrong. Maybe I should try again."

She saw the glint in his eyes then and knew she was in for it. He worked his way down to her belly button and swirled his tongue around in circles. She didn't squirm this time though. Instead, she let out a moan.

"By the sound of it I must have got it right that time." He was so smug sometimes. He knew how good he was and he loved to prove to her that he could make her moan.

He discarded his jacket and then his shirt, and she whined a little that he wasn't letting her help. "Next time Blair." He didn't have the patience right now for the slow movements he knew she would use if he allowed her to do it.

He removed her bra, rewarding each breast for its beauty by kissing each nipple. He heard another moan and then she was arching her back. He chuckled a little.

He grasped her hips with both hands to push her back down to the bed and then slowly pulled her panties down her thighs until they were also discarded on the floor. He noticed that she grabbed the sheets tightly and looked up at him. She was completely naked and he still had on his pants.

"No fair Bass. You still have pants on." Blair was giving him her best puppy dog look and using her whiney, yet sexy voice. "Well, we can't have that now can we? Let me remedy that problem." He smiled and then removed his pants and boxers in one swift movement.

He used his hands to skim over every inch of her body, following every touch with his lips. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her. He wanted to cherish every inch of her skin and show her that he needed her.

She was moaning louder now. "Hmmmm….I need you now Bass. Stop teasing me." She was arching her back again, pushing herself into his heat, causing him to lose control. He wanted to take his time and show her how he could give torturous pleasure, but it seemed she had other ideas.

He gave in to her desire and slowly slipped inside, pushing her body back down to the bed with the weight of his own . "Oh God Chuck, that feels so good."

She was moaning again, and meeting every thrust with her own. "I love you Blair." He kept saying it over and over again until they both felt that wonderful rush and then collapsed beside each other.

Their breathing finally slowed and she turned towards him, swirling her fingers through his chest hair. "I love you too Chuck."

He placed his hand on her cheek and then kissed her lips gently. "Will you stay with me here tonight?" Blair's voice was still a little rough from her earlier crying.

"Of course I'll stay. I have no where else I would rather be." He grabbed the end of the comforter and pulled it over both of them.

"Go to sleep Waldorf." She smiled and cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. Just as he closed his, she suddenly sat straight up in bed, startling him. "Chuck, what about Jack?" She suddenly remembered that she hadn't told Chuck about the envelope.

He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him. "Sleep now and plot later. We will take care of Jack tomorrow."

tbc…..

AN: Well, I hope that you liked it. That's my explanation of how and why the events of NYE would have happened. Looks like scheming Chuck and Blair are back. Jack better look out! Hit the review button, pretty please!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry it has been awhile but life's been a little crazy lately. I hope that you haven't given up on this story because I do intend to finish it. So, on to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. I didn't get them for Christmas either!

Chapter 12

Chuck slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He turned over to look to see what time it was and realized he wasn't in his own bed. Blair was laying with her back to him and he reached out to caress her shoulder. Memories of the previous night flooded back and reminded him how fragile she really was. He would have to be more careful with her from now on. She deserved to be taken care of properly.

His thoughts then wandered to Jack and what had happened between him and Blair. He moved closer to her in the bed, and bent down and breathed in the scent of her hair. God, he loved the smell of her. He wasn't going to let Jack hurt her anymore.

Blair started to wake up when she felt Chuck's breath on her neck. He was smelling her hair again, and this caused her to smile. She slowly turned over knowing that he would be awake. "Good morning." He was smiling at her and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes, it is." She grinned again and then laid her head down on his chest, cuddling closer to him. She wished they could just stay like this all day. But then she suddenly remembered the situation with Jack and that she needed to tell Chuck the rest of the story.

He was gently running his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner. She really wanted to just forget about Jack and enjoy her time with Chuck, but he had only given her 24 hours to think about his request and she was sure he would be contacting her again soon. They needed to have their plan together before talking with him again.

"Chuck." She said his name quietly because he seemed to be drifting back to sleep as he was caressing her arm. "Hmmm."

"I hate to start the day off this way, but I need to tell you the rest of what happened with Jack yesterday." She turned her head towards him to get his reaction, but he didn't even flinch.

"I know." He sighed. "I don't think I can talk about him on an empty stomach. How about we get some breakfast first and talk then?" Blair nodded her head and then reached for her robe from the end of the bed. "I'll go see what Dorota can whip up for us. Mother is still in Europe, but I am pretty sure that Dorota is working today. If not, I guess you will have to take your chances on what I can find."

He smirked at that. "Just make sure if there is cooking involved that Dorota does it." She huffed a little and then proceeded downstairs to take care of breakfast.

He put his hands behind his head and layed back down on the bed. Jack really was a bastard. He hadn't fully realized before now how Jack had taken advantage of Blair while he was gone after his father's death. It made him even angrier to learn how it all came about, yet grateful that he found Blair before something worse happened to her.

"Why are you back here Jack? What are you up to now?" He was talking under his breath to himself and trying to think what would possibly bring Jack back to New York now. Whatever it was he would take care of it and make sure that Blair didn't get hurt again. She had been hurt enough.

Just then Blair returned with a tray of various breakfast foods. "That smells delicious." He turned his attention to her now and the food on the tray. "Wow, blueberry pancakes, my favorite."

Blair sat the tray down on the bed and took off her robe and got back under the covers. "Yes, well, fortunately for you Dorota was already downstairs preparing breakfast. She must have known you were here. For some reason she seems to be fond of you." She rolled her eyes at the last statement.

Chuck laughed a little. "Yes, it does appear that Dorota likes me. She also knows that I love blueberry pancakes." He was putting syrup on his pancakes and offered to put some on Blair's as well. "Just a little." They both began to eat in silence, enjoying the food and each other's company.

After breakfast was finished Blair sat the tray on the table and turned to Chuck. "Jack wants me to do something for him and in trade he agreed to keep quiet about what happened between him and I, including why I had to go to the hospital that night." Chuck looked at her and frowned. "What is it he wants you to do?"

Blair saw the frown on his face and thought maybe he misunderstood about what kind of _favor_ she was talking about. "He says he needs something from your father's safe at Lilly's and he wants me to get it for him. It's in an envelope and by the way he talked it was something important."

Chuck was still frowning, but secretly glad that was all the favor entailed. He had the combination of the safe so they could easily get what Jack wanted, but he couldn't imagine what it could be. Anything of value or pertaining to the will had already been gone through.

"Did he give you any clue what it might be?" Chuck reached over and put his hand over Blair's to show her he wasn't angry. "No, I asked of course, but he said that it wasn't my business. I just needed to get the envelope and bring it to him. I told him I didn't have the combination and he said I was resourceful and he was sure that I would figure out a way to get it."

Chuck contemplated the information. "He had to know even if you were able to retrieve it from the safe that you would look to see what was inside. I mean, who wouldn't. Jack isn't that stupid. I think he is also counting on the fact that you will tell me. I mean, how else were you going to get in the safe? Only a handful of people have the combination, and that's if Lilly hasn't changed it."

Blair thought about what he said and then frowned. "Why would he be ok with us knowing what was in the envelope if it's important enough to blackmail me to get it? I mean, if it's something to help him get Bass Industries or something else of worth, I would think he wouldn't want us to know. That sort of defeats the element of surprise."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and then sighed. "Well, whatever it is we won't know until we find it. We need to get dressed and go over to Lilly's and then we will figure out the rest once we know what he has up his sleeve." Blair agreed and then remembered she was supposed to wait for his call.

"He said he would call me today. I really don't have any more information about the envelope except that it is yellow and is stamped confidential. That could be any number of envelopes. I mean, everything Bart did was confidential. I don't think we want to go through all of his papers to try and find it. We don't even know what we are looking for."

She was right. It would be best to wait for Jack to call and get all the information before going on a scavenger hunt. "Well, whatever will we do while we wait?" He was smirking now and leaning down to kiss her on the neck.

It was several hours later and they were laying and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's, much to Chuck's displeasure. He had unfortunately already seen it more times than he cared to, but it seemed to make Blair happy so he suffered silently.

Blair's phone rang and she jumped at the sudden sound. She looked at the caller ID and it was Jack, several hours earlier than promised. "Hello, lover, did you miss me? I thought I would check in early just in case you had already made up your mind, or perhaps I could come over and we could talk about it."

Blair sighed loudly. "Enough with the sarcastic comments Jack; I have already made my decision. I'll try to get the envelope you want from the safe, but you are going to have to be more specific if you want me to find the right one. I mean, yellow and marked confidential could be any number of envelopes in that safe."

Jack was silent for a minute, but then continued. "Well, I am glad you came to your senses princess, I guess you didn't want Chuck to find out about your little indiscretion or should I say _accident_."

Blair was angry that he was bringing it up, but she bit her tongue for the sake of the plan. "I don't want to talk about the past Jack, just give me the information I need so I can do this for you and you can leave me alone."

Jack chuckled. "My, my, aren't we feisty today? Are you really that anxious to be rid of me Blair? I remember there was a time when you quite enjoyed my company. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

It was getting harder to put up with him the longer she talked, so she changed tactics. "Listen Jack, you either want this envelope or you don't. You came to me, remember? So let's cut the crap and tell me what I need to know so I can get this done. We are wasting time!"

She could tell she finally struck a nerve because she could have sworn she heard a low growl. "Fine! The envelope should also have the Bass family crest stamped on it, and might have my initials as well. That is about as much as I know. I do know that the envelope is sealed, so if you open it and look inside I will be able to tell. So don't do that Blair, or the deal is off."

"I have no desire or intention to look in your stupid envelope. I just want to get it so I can get you out of my life for good! I am not kidding Jack, this is not a game. I do this for you and you keep your end of the bargain."

He was still angry, she could tell, but he made an effort to assure her he would not break his word. "I said we had a deal and we do Blair. I am a businessman, and this is a business deal. I won't go back on my word."

They agreed to meet up that evening at 8:00 pm at Eleanor's to make the exchange. She was still out of the country and it seemed the most logical place with the fewest roaming eyes and ears. The last thing she needed was Gossip Girl getting involved.

Blair hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed. "He's infuriating and exhausting!" Chuck was looking at her and could see what this was doing to her nerves.

"Don't worry Blair, we will find out what he is up to, I promise. I am going to handle Uncle Jack and when I am done he won't even think about bothering you or us again." He reached over and cupped her chin and kissed her, just long enough to let her know that he was serious.

Blair decided they had better go before things went any farther or they would be in bed for several more hours. "I know Bass; I have no doubt in your abilities. But I have seen what Jack can do, and it scares me. I just want to get this over as quickly as possible. Let's go. I think Lilly doesn't usually make it home until dinner. Let's just hope we don't have an audience when we get there. Since the Humphrey's moved in it has been pretty much grand central station. I long for the good ole days when it was just Serena and Eric."

Chuck laughed and grabbed her hand. "Ok, let's get dressed. I will call for the limo and we will head over there and get to the bottom of this.

AN: Next chapter we find out what's in the envelope! Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hello…sorry it has been awhile since my last update. Here is the next installment. Let me know what you think. I have a few more chapters planned before I wrap it up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 13

The penthouse was thankfully empty of other occupants, so they didn't have to deal with questions about what they were doing. Chuck turned the tumbler on the safe using his mother's birthday as the combination.

The safe opened easily and Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. He really wasn't positive whether Lilly had changed the combination since Bart's death. She apparently hadn't.

"He said it was in a box." Blair was the first one to break the silence and Chuck nodded his head in response. He scanned the shelves until he found a wooden box on the bottom shelf that looked a little out of place.

He pulled the box from the shelf and turned around to set it on the table. Blair raised her eyebrows in response and waited patiently for him to open it.

"This is really strange. I don't remember my father having anything like this before. I haven't ever seen this before." Chuck was frowning and he looked through the contents of the box. There was a small pair of blue booties, a few pictures of his grandfather, and a picture of his father and a small boy.

"Who are these pictures of Chuck?" Blair recognized Bart in one of the pictures. He was quite young and it was surprising how much Jack and Chuck looked like him in that picture. Before then she really didn't think Chuck looked much like his father. She assumed that he resembled his mother more.

Chuck turned over the picture of his father with the small boy. The back of the picture said Bart and Jack. Chuck frowned again, but continued looking through the box. Why hadn't he seen any of this before now?

Blair was trying to stay quiet and let Chuck do the looking, but her interest was getting the best of her so she began looking through the various papers. She found several documents with Bart's father's name on them. Actually, it was more than a few. It was beginning to look like this box was his and it had some of items of the personal nature, as well as some business paperwork. So far nothing of real importance had been found.

Just then Chuck found an envelope with the Bass Family Crest on it. In the corner of the envelope was written JB. He turned the envelope over and it wasn't sealed. "Blair." She heard Chuck say her name and stopped what she was doing to pay attention. She noticed the envelope in his hands.

"Did you find it?" He nodded yes. "It's not sealed. Someone has already opened this envelope." They looked at each other again still standing frozen. "Well don't just stand their Bass, open it!"

Chuck moved the flap and reached inside. He pulled out several papers, but noticed that the top paper was actually a letter. He immediately looked to the bottom and noticed it was signed by his grandfather Bass.

"It's a letter to Jack from my grandfather Bass, Jack's father." Blair immediately looked intrigued. "What does it say?" Chuck realized she had asked him about the letter, so he read it aloud.

_Dear Jack,_

_I am writing this because I am not well. I know it is unfair of me to do this, but I feel you have a right to know about your family and I fear I won't be around much longer to explain things. I realize that this letter is the coward's way of doing things, but I can't find the strength to tell you this in person. _

_The truth is that I love you very much and I want you to know that we will always be your mother and father in our hearts. If I have failed you in any way I am sorry. This secret was not just mine to keep Jack. If it was, I would have told you long ago. I am not your biological father. I am, in fact, your grandfather. I know that you have always known Bart as your brother, but things happened when he was younger and unprepared for life's twists and turns. He was only sixteen and his girlfriend at the time was from a family that couldn't afford the expense of a child. He wasn't prepared for fatherhood, and that is the only excuse that I can offer. We helped him in every way we could, and I couldn't allow any grandson of mine to be given up for adoption._

_Bart is your father. Your grandmother and I adopted you when you were barely 6 weeks old and we raised you as our own child. I know now that this probably wasn't something we should have kept from you, but I can't do anything now except tell you the truth. You will find some things that I kept from your birth in this box. There is a picture of your father and you when you were around 2 years old. Your original birth certificate is here as well. Of course, it was replaced with a new one once the adoption was final._

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to understand why we did this Jack. Please know that I always loved you as if you were my own son. _

_Love, John Bass_

Chuck dropped the letter to the table and stood there in silence. Blair couldn't believe what she heard. Jack was Chuck's biological brother and Bart's biological son. He had been adopted when he was just a baby by Chuck's grandparents and raised as their son.

Blair reached over and touched Chuck's hand. "Chuck, are you ok?" He suddenly realized that Blair was speaking to him and looked up into her eyes. "This is what he wants Blair. It is proof that he is a biological heir to Bass Industries. He wants the company and he has found a way to get it."

Blair couldn't help but frown. "Chuck, Jack is your brother. All these years you thought you were an only child, but your not. You have a brother."

Chuck was shaking his head now in denial. This couldn't be true. His father wouldn't have kept this from him all his life, and kept it from Jack. This wasn't happening. What were the ramifications legally of such information? Could Jack take half of everything with this information? Chuck needed to contact his lawyer immediately before they did anything else.

He pulled his cell phone out and dialed his lawyer's number. "Richard, this is Chuck Bass. I have some personal information that I need to share with you and it is important that we meet immediately. Do you have time this morning?" Chuck was nervous, but tried to sound calm over the phone.

"Good, I will be there within the hour." He hung up and told Blair they needed to finish looking through everything so they would be sure to take everything with them to the lawyer's office. He needed to know what this all meant before Blair talked to Jack again. They needed a plan of action. He knew how Jack's mind worked, and he had every intention of keeping him from getting any part of Bass Industries. His father left it to him and he wasn't going to share it with Jack, brother or not.

They gathered up the remaining papers and debated on whether they should take the pictures, but decided against it. They put the box back in the safe and locked everything up so Lilly wouldn't know they had been there. He wondered if Lilly knew the truth about Bart and Jack.

The ride in the limo to the lawyer's office was tense, and very quiet. Chuck was staring out the window and Blair was sitting beside him with her hand in his. She was rubbing her thumb back and forth on his palm, hoping to sooth him somehow. She knew Chuck was acting like the information only impacted him as far as it meant something concerning Bass Industries, but she also knew better than that. Chuck now had a brother and she knew that was affecting him more than he let on.

They exited the limo and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the 15th floor. The receptionist let them know that Mr. Martin was waiting in his office for them and that they could go right in. The knot in Chuck's stomach was huge and he felt a dread come over him as soon as he opened the door.

As soon as Blair entered the room she felt Chuck tense up and was about to say something to him when she heard a man's voice. "Hello brother, so glad you could join us." Mr. Martin, Chuck's lawyer, was sitting at the conference table next to none other than Jack Bass himself. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you called the family lawyer Chuck. You are so predictable."

Chuck was about to lunge at him when Blair grabbed his arm and attempted to diffuse the situation. "Chuck, please. Let's just sit down and see what the lawyer has to say. Just ignore him."

Jack saw how she was touching Chuck and speaking to him. "Yes, dear brother, please sit down. Hello, Blair, nice to see you again so soon. Glad you could join us." Blair glared at him and she sat down next to Chuck. "Shut up Jack. You tricked me. You knew all along what was in that envelope. Why make us find out like this? You should have just told me. It would have made things much easier."

Jack grinned. "Since when do I do things the easy way Blair. I know your enjoyment of playing games. Believe me; we are only just getting started." Just then Mr. Martin cleared his throat. "Let's save the games for another day and time, shall we. We are all here to see how this new information affects Bass Industries, so let's get started."

Tbc….please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm back. Did you miss me? I know it has been awhile, but after the finale I wasn't in the right mindset with CB to continue writing this story. It's been awhile, but I finally was able to get out the next chapter. I want to finish what I started, so hopefully I will wrap this up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of the characters. Only the real owners could mess things up this bad!

Chapter 14

Blair and Chuck sat quietly holding hands while the lawyer looked over the birth certificate and other paperwork that Chuck brought with them from the box in the safe. Jack tried to remain aloof as usual, but inside he was just as nervous as the pair of love birds.

They were all getting impatient as the Lawyer continued to read the materials. Finally, Chuck spoke up. "Richard, what does all this mean? Jack doesn't have any right to claim inheritance does he? I mean, he was adopted by my grandfather, so legally he is still my uncle. My father left everything to me in his will. That should be tight enough, even without the adoption papers."

Mr. Martin took down a few more notes and then addressed Chuck. "Well, this is more complicated than I had hoped. Bart's will does state that all of his possessions be left to his only son and heir, but now it looks like that is not the case. Jack will need to have a blood test to confirm that he is in fact Bart's son, and then we will go from there."

Jack had a smile on his face. Things were going as planned and soon he would have what he came for in his hands. He wanted his rightful share of Bass Industries, but he also wanted something else that Chuck had, Blair Waldorf. Of course, the business was more important, but Blair would certainly be an added bonus. It would hurt Chuck to lose everything, but he also genuinely cared for Blair.

Chuck took one look at Jack's face and lost it. "This can't be happening. My father never acknowledged Jack as his son, and he was legally adopted by my grandparents. I don't see how this entitles him to anything." Blair was reaching for Chuck's hand to try and calm him down before things got out of hand.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves ok. First I will order the DNA test and if that comes back verifying this information then we will go from there. In the mean time, I will contact some of my colleagues who have handled similar cases and get their input. I will let both of you know when I have something to talk about. My secretary will get back with you."

Chuck nodded his head, accepting his lawyer's suggestions and left the room with Blair in tow. He was sure to give Jack one last glare before he closed the door. Jack just smirked and looked over to Mr. Martin. "Good job Richard, I knew I could count on you."

Mr. Martin look weary and he pulled at his tie in his nervousness. "I don't like this Jack. Not only is it highly illegal, but it is highly immoral as well."

"Yes, well, I am well aware of that. You just do the job that I am paying you to do and let me worry about the rest. Be sure that lab you use for the blood test is real and make the test results look authentic, because my dear _nephew_ isn't stupid. He is going to check the results with his own people. This plan will work if you just stick to what we talked about. You will be paid well enough to quit this business if you want and go live abroad during your retirement."

Mr. Martin nodded his agreement and Jack then left the meeting room. His plan was finally being implemented and so far all the players had responded just as he had anticipated. But he had to be careful because Chuck also knew the ropes and he wasn't likely to give up half the Bass fortune without a fight; or Blair either, for that matter.

Chuck and Blair were sitting in the Limo and leaning against each other. The day had barely started and they were exhausted and neither of them had spoken since leaving the meeting. Blair was nervous about saying the wrong thing and setting Chuck off. This was a huge ordeal involving his family and his business and she knew how upset he was.

"Chuck, are you ok?" She reached over and locked her fingers with his, jolting him out of his intense thinking. "What?" He glanced at her with a frown on his face. "I just asked if you were ok. You are being awfully quiet and I am worried about you."

Blair reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I know you are worried Chuck, and that's ok. Bass Industries is your legacy and your father left it to you. I am sure that the lawyers will figure this all out and it will be fine."

He heard what she said and still had a frown on his face. As a matter of fact, he looked angry. "How can you say that Blair? We don't know what's going to happen. I mean, if Jack is Bart's son the courts could very well grant him half of everything. That bastard could end up with half of everything that I have and all you can say is that it will be fine!"

Blair flinched a little at his shouting and brought her hand back to her lap. Chuck immediately looked ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, its Jack's. I am just angry and taking it out on you instead of him." He then reached over and grasped her hips, pulling her into his lap.

He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll always have you Blair. No matter what happens with my father's company or anything else, at least I still have you. You mean the world to me, and I want you to know that. I am not sure what I would do if you left me again. I need you Blair."

He kissed her again and when they broke for a breath she tried to calm his fears. "I love you Chuck and nothing will ever change that. I promise." Blair did her best to assure Chuck that she wasn't going anywhere, but in the back of her mind she knew something wasn't quite right. Why did Jack use her that way? Why come to her? He had something else up his sleeve and knowing Jack it couldn't be good. She told herself that she needed to talk to Jack alone and maybe she could figure out what he was up to.

It was late and he was exhausted. The hotel room was quiet, but he welcomed it after the hectic day he had. Everything was falling into place though. The fake letter from his father, the birth certificate, all of it was genius and he couldn't have planned it any better. Chuck was falling right into his trap and soon he would be able to go back to Australia a richer man. He hoped that Blair would finally realize that she is better off with him and come with him. He would have the means to keep her as she was accustom to at least.

Just as he put his robe on there was a soft knock at the door. He didn't order room service, or a girl for the night, so he was intrigued who would be visiting at this hour.

He opened the door and was a little startled to see her there. He wasn't really prepared to talk to her so soon, but maybe this was going to be easier than he first thought.

"Hello gorgeous". She really was beautiful and it has always amazed him how someone like Chuck could attract such a creature. "I'm not here for flattery Jack. I wanted to talk to you though, so can I come in, or are you going to make me wait in the hallway?"

He opened the door and waved her inside and over to the sofa in the central living area of his suite. "Well, Miss Waldorf, to what do I owe this pleasure of your company at this time of the evening? I didn't think that Chuck let you out after dark." He gave her a half smile, but was actually curious how she did get away from Chuck, or at least keep him from knowing where she was. Jack knew that Chuck would never willingly let Blair come to his hotel room alone, especially at night.

Blair grimaced a little, but continued on. "Contrary to what you think, Chuck doesn't control me or what I can or can't do. We trust each other. That's what being in a healthy relationship is, but you wouldn't know anything about that."

Jack looked at her and cocked his head, scaling up from her ankles to her luscious brown curls. "Really Blair, do you want to play this game with me? This so called trust you speak of, does it have anything to do with your little trip to the Bahamas? Were you running from Chuck because he doesn't trust you enough to help him with his business endeavors maybe? If you were mine you would have free reign to help with my empire."

Blair's eyes were wide with disbelief. How did he know about her trip? "Have you been having me followed?" Her voice was angry, but not shouting yet. They had just started and she promised herself that she needed to remain calm in order to get Jack to slip up.

"I make it my business to know how my dear _brother_ is doing, and it seems that he had to go chasing after you. At least it was him chasing you this time. Although, I did enjoy it when he was the one running and I stayed behind to entertain you. You remember that don't you Blair, because that night is engrained in my mind forever."

She knew before she got there that Jack would use New Year's Eve to try and get to her. She was determined not to let it work. She was here for one reason and one reason only, and that was to find out what trick he had up his sleeve. Jack was a sleezeball, but she knew he had a thing for her and maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"I remember it Jack, I just choose to ignore it. But I am not here to talk about the past. I want to know why all this information about you being Bart's son is just now coming out. I mean, you have had time to bring this forward, like at the reading of the will, but now after all this time it is being revealed. I need to explain this to me, because I have my doubts about the whole issue."

His smirk suddenly turned into a frown. Blair wasn't supposed to be questioning anything this soon. "Does Chuck know you are here on his behalf?" His avoidance of her question threw her for a minute, but then she reacted. "No, he doesn't. You know as well as anyone how he feels about you Jack. I didn't want to make the situation worse by getting him upset. Now answer my question!"

She was starting to lose the cold façade she had put on since she arrived, and Jack loved it. He wanted her fired up. When you lose control of your emotions then things tend to happen, and not according to your original plan.

"Fine, of course I will answer your question. I have had my PI's trying to find a loop hole in the will since its reading. The birth records were sealed of course, so they actually weren't discovered until recently. I was just waiting for the right time to bring them to everyone's attention, and there's no time like the present."

Blair sat quietly and thought about what he said. It was possible, but she still had this nagging doubt in her head. It was obvious that Jack wasn't going to just tell her, so she would have to re-group and come up with a plan B.

"Forgive me Blair; I have been a terrible host. Would you like a drink?" He moved over a little closer to her on the sofa and placed his hand on her knee. Blair stood up quickly and brushed off her skirt as if it was covered in dirt.

"No, thank you. I need to be going anyway. I can only take so much time with you before I need to be disinfected." Jack laughed, but proceeded to walk her to the door anyway. She really was quite the spitfire and he intended to make her his.

"Feel free to come back anytime Blair. My door is always open to you." Jack was closer than she anticipated and she felt his breath on her neck. Blair just turned and then glared as she quickly exited his room and went to catch the elevator.

Chuck awoke suddenly and reached across the bed to find an empty space. He slowly opened his eyes and look at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It read 12:33 am. He sat up and threw the covers back, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Blair, are you in the bathroom?" When he didn't receive a response he got up and noticed the light was off and the door was open. He wandered into the kitchen just as he heard the elevator ding.

Blair was startled as she came face to face with Chuck. "What's going on Blair? You were in bed with me when we went to sleep. Where did you go?" He was helping her off with her coat and it pained her to see the concerned look on his face. It pained her even more to lie to him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the bar and had a drink." She avoided his eyes, but as she glanced she could still see the frown on his face. "If you just went down to the bar, then why did you need your coat? Don't lie to me Blair. You know that I can always tell when you are lying."

Blair huffed, and was going to come up with an excuse for the coat but decided instead to be truthful. "I went to see Jack." She wasn't prepared for the anger in his eyes, or for any part of his reaction. "You did what? What were you thinking Blair? Jack is a very dangerous man and you have no idea what he is capable of. I can't believe that you would go there alone and at night. I didn't even realize you were gone until a few minutes ago. Anything could have happened to you!"

"I can take care of myself Bass. I do know what Jack is capable of, but I had everything under control. I had some questions that I wanted answered. I thought maybe I could find out what he's hiding, because I am sure that he is hiding something."

Chuck was now standing in front of her and had a hold of both of her arms. "That was irresponsible of you Blair. You should never have went near him. I don't want you to see him again. Do you hear me? Never again Blair."

His voice was quivering just slightly and his eyes were glassy. She knew that he was more scared than angry. She knew that he would react this way. "Nothing is going to happen to me Chuck. I am right here and I am fine."

Chuck then grabbed her and hugged her so tight is took her breath. His voice softly tickled against her neck when he spoke. "I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you Blair. I wouldn't survive it."

She grabbed his hand and led him back to the bedroom. She was busy getting into her nightgown when Chuck finally asked her about her visit with Jack. "Did you manage to find out anything from your visit with Jack?" Blair pulled the covers back and joined him in bed. She snuggled up close to him and sighed loudly. "Not really. He said that the birth records were sealed and it took his people longer to finally uncover it. I didn't get much further than that. He clammed up and then just wanted to taunt me, so I left.

The last sentence alarmed Chuck. "Did he touch you? Did he grab you or hurt you in any way?" He tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes when she answered. "No, he didn't. It was just smarmy remarks and innuendo Chuck, nothing more."

He was silent again and then looked at her again. "You would tell me if he did, wouldn't you? You wouldn't lie about something like that to me." She nodded her head yes and then kissed him because she decided that she was tired of talking about Jack.

Chuck kissed her back and it lasted so long she was out of breath when he finally released her. He whispered "I love you" as he peppered her skin with more kisses that trailed down the length of her body. She loved the way he paid attention to every part of her body. It always made her feel special and it certainly made her feel loved. She would check into this thing with Jack more tomorrow, but tonight was her time to make Chuck feel good.

Tbc….please review and let me know you are still interested in reading this. Thx.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Wow, it's been awhile hasn't it? Honestly I didn't really like the first several episodes of this season and haven't been inspired to write. But episode 8 was wonderful and it felt like the old GG was back. So, here is the next chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own gossip girl or any of the characters.

Chapter 15

The next morning Chuck and Blair had both woke up in a quiet mood. Chuck was preoccupied with thoughts of Blair's visit to Jacks the previous night, and Blair was trying to figure out what Jack was really up to. They were both eating breakfast, with neither of them saying a word.

Finally Chuck broke the silence. "What are your plans today Blair? Are you going shopping with Serena, or meeting her for lunch?" Blair had been moving the food on her plate in circles when Chuck's voice had startled her out of her stupor.

"I'm not really up for shopping with Serena today. I know that I haven't really spent any time with her since we got back, but I really think it is more important to get this situation with Jack taken care of as soon as possible."

Chuck frowned and took a drink of his orange juice before responding. "I am going to handle the situation with Jack from now on. No more late night visits to his hotel room for you. No more visits with him at all even. I don't want you near him."

Blair was taken back by his statement and she dropped her fork suddenly. It made a loud clatter as it hit her plate. "I can take care of myself Chuck Bass! You don't get to order me around like I am your property."

Chuck sighed. He really didn't want to argue about this, but there was no way in hell he was letting her close to Jack again. He knew what he was capable of and Blair was much too trusting for her own good. He saw the way his 'uncle' looked at her and it wasn't as a simple acquaintance or friend. Hell, it wasn't even the look of a one night stand. He knew that look because he saw it every time he looked in the mirror. Jack was in love with Blair and Chuck knew enough to know that he would do anything to have her.

"Blair, please, just this once do what I ask. Trust that I know what's best in this situation."

Blair stood up from the table and walked around and plopped herself down in his lap. She looked into his eyes and could see the worry and tiredness there. "I know why you are trying to protect me Chuck, I really do. But after talking to Jack last night I really think this has all been part of his elaborate scheme to trick you out of half your inheritance. I want to help and I am the only one that he will let get close to him. I see the way he looks at me too, and I know that is why you are worried Bass."

Chuck smiled a little, a smirk really, at how well Blair knew him. She was such a spitfire, but deep down she was a loving caring woman who would do anything for her friends and relatives. But Jack Bass was dangerous, and he couldn't risk her getting hurt.

"Blair, I think you're right, but I think the best way to handle this is to hire another lawyer to look into this. If you are right, then Richard is probably in on this too. I wouldn't put it past Jack to have him in his back pocket. You obviously can buy loyalty these days for the right price."

Blair smiled and bent down to press her lips to his. "I like the way you think Bass. They say great minds think alike you know. Just you remember who realized this first though so you can reward me after this is all over."

Chuck grabbed her behind the neck and brought her in for another lingering kiss. When they broke apart he was smiling. "It would be my pleasure Waldorf. Now get that sexy ass in there and get dressed. We have a war to prepare for and a traitorous lawyer to deal with. If I do find out that Richard has been lying to me and working with Jack all along, there will be hell to pay. No one betrays Chuck Bass and gets away with it."

Blair stood up and proceeded to sway her hips as she walked slowly toward the bedroom. Chuck licked his lips as he watched her tease him. Finally, after she disappeared into the bedroom he pulled out his phone and called Nate's number. It rang once or twice and then he finally answered.

"Hello? Chuck?". Chuck stood from the table and walked into the main living area and began to pace. "I need your help Nathaniel. I need you to get me an appointment with your grandfather's lawyer. I need you to do it quietly and it needs to be today. Can you do that for me?" The line was silent for a minute. "Umm….yeh…sure man. What's this all about?"

"I can't go into details, but it is very important that I talk to him today. Call me or text me when you have a time. I am available all day today. This is my priority. I will explain everything to you when I can."

Nate agreed to arrange the meeting and then they both hung up. Chuck sighed loudly and sat down on the sofa, running his hand through his hair. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and if he knew Jack like he thought he did, he was probably comfortable in his scheme thinking that he had the upper hand. Truthfully, he was more worried about what he would do to Blair than him getting his hands on his inheritance.

Just then Blair appeared wearing a gorgeous Mark Jacobs dress that ended just above her knees. She never really wore anything scandalous showing lots of skin like Serena, but she always managed to look elegant and sexy.

"It should be a crime to look that sexy Waldorf." Blair just smiled and walked over and sat down beside him. "Were you on the phone with someone? I thought I heard you talking." He smiled. She always managed to surprise him with her level of observation.

"Yes, I called Nate and asked him to arrange a meeting with his grandfather's lawyer. I need to speak to someone who isn't on Jack Bass' payroll."

Blair's face lit up. "Finally Bass, we are on the same page. I want to help. What can I do to help?" She had her serious face on now. He had already hurt her once by refusing her help with the club and he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"The best thing that you can do right now to help me is to make sure that you go about business as usual. Don't do anything to make Jack suspicious, because I am sure he has someone watching us." Blair didn't think this was a way she could help Chuck at all, but she didn't want him to worry about her on top of everything else so she agreed.

She would call Serena and make a date for lunch, but she had another plan in mind that she couldn't tell Chuck about. She knew deep down that the only way to prove or disprove that Jack was Bart's legal heir was to get a DNA test. She needed to find a way to get his DNA so she could have her own test done; one that wouldn't be tainted by bribes from Jack Bass.

She looked at Chuck and knew what she had to do. She loved him so much and even though he had understood what happened between her and Jack, she knew deep down that it had hurt him terribly. She would be able to make it up to him once and for all, and that is just what she intended to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Just a short note to say I am sorry this chapter has been a long time coming. Again, I blame the state of affairs on the show. But I hope you like this chapter and will let me know if you are still reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or the characters. Believe me if I did I would not be making all the CB fans so crazy!

Chapter 16

She hated going behind his back, especially after his reaction to her visiting Jack at his hotel, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Blair Waldorf had been scheming since kindergarten and she wasn't about to stop now.

After some thought, she decided that meeting him in a public place would be the best solution. At least she would be trying to do what Chuck had asked of her since she wouldn't be going to his hotel room. After all, she didn't actually make any promises to Chuck. Oh, who was she kidding? If Chuck discovered what she was up to he would be very angry with her, but she had to take that chance.

He was waiting for her at the bar, just where she knew he would be. She asked him to meet her as a rouse to persuade him to stop what he was doing. She had every confidence that Jack would fall for it because he believed that Blair would do anything for Chuck.

He saw her as soon as she entered the bar. She knew she only had about an hour because Chuck had left for his meeting with Nate's grandfather's lawyer and she needed to get this done before he returned. She figured she had just enough time to plead her case, get him to have a few drinks, and then leave so she could get back to the penthouse before Chuck realized what she was doing.

"Blair, how nice to see you and you are right on time. I love a punctual date." Blair sat next to him at the bar, purposely hiking her skirt up a little to show some leg. It made her sick to her stomach, but it needed to be done to keep his attention.

"Unlike you Jack, I keep my promises. I said I would be here at 6:00 and here I am. Have you been here long? It looks like you started without me." She motioned to his glass of scotch on the bar and he chuckled.

"Don't worry beautiful, I can hold my liquor. I promise that it won't affect my performance later." She tried not to vomit at what he insinuated. This was the game plan after all, but she didn't realize it was going to be this hard to be so close to him.

Thankfully the bartender came over to get her drink order so she was able to steer the conversation away from his blatant remarks. "I'll have a martini please, very dry."

Jack noticed how the bartender gave her a smile and he didn't appreciate it. The nerve of the guy flirting with Blair right in front of him. For all he knew he was her boyfriend meeting her for a drink after work. He decided it would be better to move them away from the bar and into a booth where it would be more private.

As soon as the bartender brought Blair her drink Jack put his hand on her arm. Blair jerked back as soon as she felt him touch her. "What are you doing Jack?" He frowned a little, but then remembered that she didn't trust him yet. He planned to fix that soon.

"Blair, let's move to a booth where we can talk without interruptions." Blair panicked for a moment, and then got her wits about her. "I like it right here Jack. Besides, we are the only ones at the bar in case you didn't notice. The place is practically empty tonight."

At first she thought maybe she had blown it, but then he smiled. "I wondered why you picked this particular bar Blair. What is this place anyway? Are you afraid that my _brother_ will discover our little secret rendezvous?"

She tried to smile knowing she needed to gain his trust. "I just figured it would be better not to have an audience. I don't need my meeting with you plastered all over Gossip Girl or where someone will report back to Chuck. I think we can both agree that would not benefit anyone."

Jack relaxed a little and finished the last mouthful of scotch. Blair was sipping her martini slowly. The last thing she needed was to get drunk, and she was being very careful not to leave her drink unattended near Jack. She knew he would have no problem spiking it.

Jack motioned reluctantly to the bartender to bring him another drink, and within a few minutes he had a new full glass of scotch. "So Blair, please tell me to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening? As much as I would like to think it is my charm, I know you well enough to know that you want something. I am just hoping that what you want will be pleasurable for us both."

He was grinning again and she baited him further by uncrossing and then crossing her legs again under the bar. Her dress hitched up just an inch further. She was becoming very uncomfortable but determined to follow through with her plan. She knew she was walking a very dangerous line, but it had to be done.

"I was hoping that we could come to an agreement. That maybe down deep inside there is a human being that doesn't really want to hurt the only family that he has."

Jack looked a little shocked. "What kind of arrangement Blair? I am open to suggestions."

"Not like that Jack. You know that I am with Chuck and I am not going to leave him, no matter what happens. But I think that you need each other. If you are really brothers then that can be a good thing. I want you to consider what you are doing. You have Bass Australia. You don't need to alienate Chuck by trying to take his legacy. It doesn't matter if you are his uncle or his brother. You are still relatives and shouldn't be treating each other this way."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Blair was still taking Chuck's side. "Don't you think as Bart's legitimate son that I deserve the same part of his legacy as Chuck?"

Blair looked down at her drink and then back up again. "I think you are hurt that Bart didn't want you to be a part of the business here in the states. I don't know why, but he obviously purposely sent you away to Australia. But you know that he didn't treat Chuck fairly either Jack. He may have left him the business, but he denied him a father for his entire life. That can't be replaced with money, no matter how much it is."

Jack stood up and reached into his pocket and threw a hundred dollar bill down on the counter. "I can't believe you dragged me to this dump for this Blair. This was your last chance and you blew it. Chuck is damaged, just like Bart, and he will never be able to give you what you want. Next time we meet, and there will be a next time, it will be on my terms." He reached over and kissed her on the cheek and then he was gone.

Blair let out a huge sigh of relief. Just then the bartender came over to check on her. "Miss Waldorf are you alright?" Blair looked up, happy to see a familiar face.

"Yes, Vinnie I'm fine. Please tell me you were able to get me what I needed and I will be fantastic." He smiled and brought out a bag from underneath the counter. "No problem Miss Waldorf, it worked just like you said it would."

Chuck was in the limo on his way back to the penthouse. He had just left his meeting with the Vanderbilt's lawyer and he was more confused than ever. It looked like Jack could have a valid case if it turned out that he was in fact Bart's son, and that disturbed Chuck in more ways than one.

He was still in a daze when the limo pulled up and Arthur opened the door for him. He was tired and decided that he would take a nice hot shower and go to bed early. Blair had texted him and let him know she was running a little late but that she would be there soon.

The shower felt great beating down on his sore muscles. He kept going over in his head all the things that the lawyer had told him could happen and none of them were good. He didn't even know she was there until he felt her pushed up against his back and then her arms were around him in a crushing hug.

"Well, this is a nice surprise Waldorf." She was quiet at first, just relishing the hug. Finally he was able to turn around and see her face.

He bent down and kissed her softly on the mouth and then slowly kissed his way to the crook of her neck. It was his favorite place to let his lips linger and he loved to inhale her scent.

"Mmmm, that feels good Bass." She could feel him smiling against her skin and it made her smile as well. His hands were slippery with soap and he was mindlessly running them up and down her arms and then down her back. When it managed to elicit a groan from her he continued his exploration of other regions of her body.

"Are you getting me clean Bass?" He smirked and then chuckled. "Actually, I was thinking about getting dirty."

He knew that Blair loved his innuendo, even though she often complained about it when they were in public. "Well, I believe the purpose of a shower is to get clean Chuck."

He pushed her up against the glass door and slowly hooked her arms around his neck. She smiled when he whispered in her ear. "Since when have I ever followed the rules Blair? Wrap your legs around my hips."

He picked her up slowly and she did as he asked without question. The shower was full of steam, but that wasn't the reason for her rising temperature. She felt him slip inside and before long she was moving her hips in tune with his, banging softly against the shower door.

He was whispering in her ear how much he loved her. She knew then that she was right to try and do what she could to keep him from being hurt again. Chuck had been through enough pain in his life from his father and he didn't need Jack Bass adding to that. Hopefully what she did would be enough to get the answers they needed.

In a few days she would know whether Jack was Chuck's brother or not. Then he would no longer have the upper hand. After all, knowledge is power. She felt herself reaching her climax and she knew he was close as well. All it took was a kiss to his ear and a whispered "I love you" and they were both in ecstasy. No matter the outcome she was determined that she would make sure that Chuck Bass knew he was loved.


End file.
